


Cuando el Engaño llama a mi puerta

by Nephiam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Español, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Romance, Smut, Spanish, Student!Reader - Freeform, loki in disguise, professor!loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiam/pseuds/Nephiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te encanta leer. Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida inmersa en tus libros. Desde hace unos meses, la mitología nórdica y sobre todo Loki ha llamado tu atención.<br/>Tu mundo pega una vuelta cuando tu profesor de historia se jubila y tú, medio en broma, deseas que Loki ocupe su lugar.<br/>Y entonces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El principio del fin

La luz que entra por la hilera de ventanas es demasiado cegadora como para levantar la vista del libro y, de todas maneras, no me apetece lo más mínimo hacerlo. El silencio del alumnado inunda la sala, haciendo que solo la voz del profesor dando clase resuene en el aula. Su voz es sólo un eco de fondo en mi cabeza, mientras devoro línea a línea la historia que me espera, impaciente. La historia contemporánea nunca ha llamado mi atención: Guerras, hambre, politiqueo barato, tecnología para matar… ¿Por qué habría de interesarme? Estaba muchísimo más en mi salsa cuando el tema era la Europa medieval, o incluso la clásica. Eso es. Mi tema.

La mitología.

Especialmente la mitología nórdica.

Y desde hace unos meses, de todas las criaturas de esas leyendas, ha captado mi atención Loki, el hijo de jötnar, dios timador, Lengua de Plata, Cambiaformas, Mago de las Mentiras. Su inteligencia, su forma de reírse de los otros dioses, bien sutil o directamente, es algo que me atrae de una forma que no sabría demasiado bien explicar.

El libro que reposa en mis manos ahora es parte de una colección por la que, para conseguirla, sudé sangre. La Edda Poética completa en la que cada tomo es una historia diferente, contada en nórdico antiguo, inglés y español y que cuenta con diferentes versiones de diferentes traducciones e interpretaciones. Un tesoro de papel.

El profesor cierra el libro de texto y se queda quieto sobre la tarima. Mira al alumnado y, aunque sigo con mi libro, sentir sus ojos indirectamente sobre mí no es realmente agradable. El hombre suspira.

—Bueno, chicos. Esto es un adiós. —Esta vez sí levanto la vista. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Adiós? ¿Cómo que adiós? La clase se empieza a llenar de murmullos indiscretos. —Hemos pasado unos dos meses maravillosos, ¿verdad? ¡Pero bueno! A partir de hoy voy a dejar de daros la brasa día tras día. Me voy a jubilar  y, a partir de mañana, tendréis un nuevo tutor y profesor de historia. Os echaré de menos.

Los quejidos de los alumnos se elevan sobre la voz del hombre que, ahora que lo ves, sí es visiblemente mayor. ¡Pero eso no significa nada! ¡Los exámenes son fáciles así, no necesito realmente atender en clase para aprobarlos! ¡No se puede ir! Me escurro en el asiento, notablemente irritada por la noticia. El profesor está charlando con un grupo de alumnos con los que siempre se ha llevado especialmente bien. Están dándole un adiós emotivo, incluso parece que una de las alumnas se vaya a echar a llorar.

Muy melodramático todo.

_“Si ni siquiera puedes aguantar un curso entero, ¿por qué te jubilas a la mitad? No haber empezado este curso…”_

Toca el timbre de la última hora, el profesor se despide una vez más y desaparece por el pasillo. Yo, por mi parte, cierro el libro, anotada la página y lo apoyo en la mesa mientras echo la mochila al hombro. Es frustrante pensar que esta puede haber sido mi última lectura en clase. Saco los cascos de la mochila, el móvil también y pongo música. En su particular manera de joderme el día, una de las pijas de clase me empuja mientras camino, pero da igual, ya es tradición. Debe ser la única interacción diaria que tiengo con alguien ajeno a mí. Aún faltan 10 minutos para que el bus que me lleve a tu casa pase, así que voy tranquilamente, pensando en mis cosas. Hace calor, es bastante agobiante. La chaqueta rápidamente pasa de estar sobre mi cuerpo a reposar sobre mi cintura.

¿Cómo será el nuevo profesor? ¿Será joven o viejo? ¿Explicará bien o mal? En realidad eso me da igual, si lo pienso bien… ¿Sus exámenes serán fáciles? Ah, incluso podría ser una mujer.

_“¡Podría ser Loki! Tiene que ser un espectáculo digno de ver… Quizás incluso atendiera.”_

…

¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Parezco más atraída por el Dios de las Mentiras que por la gente real que me rodea… Aunque eso tampoco es nada nuevo

Pero, eh, sería interesante.

Pasan los minutos y cada vez hace más calor. ¿Cómo puede hacer calor en DICIEMBRE?

Al fin llega el bus, puntual. Guardo el libro, no quiero que vuelva a pasarme lo de aquella vez que me mareé por leer en el bus. Me siento cerca de una de las puertas, sin asientos delante. El vientecito cuando las abren en cada parada se agradece… El bus pasa un par de paradas y poco a poco se va llenando. De repente, una sombra tapa mi visión del bus. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y traje del mismo color se ha acomodado delante de ti. ¿No tiene calor con ese traje?

No hay un solo detalle desarreglado en toda su figura. Ni siquiera un pelo fuera de sitio. Hago lo que puedo por no mirarlo y centrarme los edificios fuera del autobús, pero es inútil. Un vistazo de reojo no puede hacer mal a nadie… ¿verdad?

El hombre tiene el pelo peinado hacia atrás, mostrando toda su frente y dejando que caiga sobre sus hombros ligeramente. El traje es, bueno, un traje normal, elegante. Algo que llevaría un magnate gordo en una limusina, no alguien atractivo en un bus ¿o estamos locos? Pantalón de tela, zapatos elegantes, camisa blanca sin una arruga, corbata negra. Dioses, incluso lleva chaleco. Sobre el chaleco lleva una bufanda verde y beige con flecos -¡Una bufanda, con el calor que hace!-, y por encima una chaqueta larga. Todo perfecto, sin una arruga.

Parece la elegancia personificada.

No me había dado cuenta de que está hablando por el móvil con alguien, pero no escucho la conversación gracias a la música. Hay un grupo de chicas, más o menos de mi edad, que parecen cuchichear al otro lado del bus, mirándolo. Ah, si ni siquiera me he parado a verle la cara…

Finos rasgos; masculinos pero no brutos. Tiene una belleza extraña, atrayente, que no podrías clasificar. De repente sonríe mientras habla y su grupo de admiradoras pierde los papeles. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?

Aunque, hay que amitir que esa sonrisa ha sido devastadora.

El hombre se despide y guarda el móvil en un bolsillo de su pantalón, no sin antes escribir un poco. Dios santo, soy una cotilla, pero no puedo apartar la mirada de él. Y ahora que lo pienso, hace un rato que no me fijo en la calle… Oh, falta poco para llegar. Qué pena. El bus está casi vacío, ya... Es lo que tiene vivir en las faldas de la ciudad.

Vuelvo a centrarme en el extraño, el cual no se da cuenta de mis miradas porque está hablando con una de las chicas del grupo, que se ha acercado en tu momento de ausencia. El hombre niega con la cabeza y la chica vuelve al grupo, algo abatida. Sus amigas le dan unas palmaditas en el hombro. Uy, qué penita más grande me da.

Mi parada es la siguiente…

La verdad es que es una pena, me podría quedar toda la vida mirando al hombre, tan hipnótico es su atractivo. Le echo un último vistazo antes de levantarme y me quedo paralizada al ver que me está mirando fijamente con unos profundos ojos que se debaten, de alguna manera, entre el verde esmeralda y el azul celeste. Qué extraño, me había parecido que los tenía grises…

No logro apartar la mirada de él, es como una fuerza extraña me hubiera atrapado. Necesito bajar del bus en breves y no puedo dejar de mirarlo de esa forma tan descarada. Se fijan en mí los ojos de las otras chicas también, pero la influencia del extraño es tan fuerte que no soy capaz de devolverles la mirada. De repente el extraño esboza una sonrisa… Y ya no puedo más, lo doy todo para escapar su influjo y salgo del bus corriendo y agradeciendo a los dioses que hubiera llegado a la parada justo en ese momento.

No paro de correr hasta llegar a mi casa, cierro la puerta, paso la llave, dejo caer la mochila a mi lado, junto con los cascos y me veo a mí misma, espalda contra la pared, con el corazón intentando salir de mi pecho y las mejillas ardiendo.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío?

O, más bien,

¿Qué me ha pasado a mí?

_“Desde luego, esto ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi segundo fanfic y el primero que hago sobre Loki.  
> Me gustaría traducirlo al inglés, pero no tengo un inglés lo suficientemente fluido... Qué pena :c


	2. El nuevo profesor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que nadie en este mundo quiere dejarte leer tranquila.

—Qué sueño… —Ese bajo murmullo se mezcla con un bostezo en mis labios. La luz de la mañana es suave y se cuela por la ventana del autobús, creando una sensación de modorra de lo más agradable. La noche no fue tan maravillosa, cabe decir.  
Los ojos del hombre estuvieron sobre mi piel toda la noche, una sensación que, hasta el alba, no abandonó ni mi mente, ni mi cuerpo, provocando una falta de sueño que ha desembocado en unas ojeras muy marcadas. Y sueño. Mucho, mucho sueño.  
El asiento de la esquina trasera del bus, de repente, se ha vuelto la más cómoda nube y el sueño empieza a revolotear de nuevo en mi cabeza, a pocas paradas del instituto.  
Me pellizco un brazo, intentando no dormirme. Mala suerte, pero el daño físico no ayuda, así que la segunda estrategia es concentrar la mente en algo concreto.  
¿Quién será el nuevo profesor?

  
 _“Loki”_ sigue bromeando el subconsciente _“Y cómo sería Loki enseñando historia? Huhu, ¡Hitler y Napoleón no lograron invadir Rusia debido al frío! Esos debiluchos no habrían durado una tarde de verano en Jötunheim”_

  
Con estos pensamientos me voy despertando poco a poco y, al bajar en la parada, con parecidas ideas camino hasta el instituto. Parece que la prisa al despertarme tarde me ha hecho llegar antes de lo normal, porque no hay un alma por los pasillos. El silencio lo inunda todo, tan pacífico, tan embriagador, y como es costumbre saco el tomo que aguarda en la mochila, esperando el roce de mis manos.  
‘Lokasenna’ es la lectura de hoy. El frío tacto de la pared y el suelo mandan un escalofrío por mi columna cuando me siento, lo cual hace el momento aún más perfecto y embriagador.  
Lo único que perturba este pequeño paraíso de las palabras son unos pasos firmes que se acercan desde el fondo del pasillo, hacia tu esquina. ¿Alumno? ¿Profesor? Importa poco, en realidad.  
—Parece que no soy el más madrugador de clase— Comenta una voz masculina, profunda y bastante atractiva. No le doy mayor importancia y respondo con un cansado suspiro. —Es una buena edición esa que lees.  
¿Espera, qué? Esta vez sí capta mi atención y levanto la mirada, para encontrarme, ante mi sorpresa, al hombre que apresó la mía ayer en el autobús. Y esa mirada atrae la sensación de impotencia, el recuerdo de no haber dormido apenas por culpa de esos ojos. Esos ojos grises, no verdes.  
—Sí, lo es… Um. Hola. —Mascullo, maldiciendo esa originalidad y mediocridad que me ha caracterizado desde joven. Por los dioses, ¿qué pensaría Loki de mí?  
El silencio se empieza a romper y las siluetas comienzan a cubrir el fondo del pasillo. El hombre echa un vistazo a la gente y juraría que hay una pizca de molestia, quizás desprecio en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando se gira para mirarme, una milésima de segundo después, esa vaga sensación se ha desvanecido.  
—Parece que nuestra charla se acaba ahora. Levántate, tenemos clase. —Mi cuerpo reacciona solo, obedeciendo su orden. La gente se empieza a agolpar a nuestro alrededor, invadiendo a preguntas al hombre. Suena el timbre y la maraña de gente entra en el aula, persiguiendo los mismos pasos del hombre que, a estas alturas, doy por sentado que es el nuevo tutor.

  
 _“Esto no es nada bueno para mi cordura”_

  
Camino arrastrando los pies hasta mi sitio y me siento discretamente, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de mí. El profesor ya ha dejado sus cosas sobre su amplio escritorio en la tarima.  
—Hola, chicos. Soy Lucas, vuestro nuevo profesor de Historia, así como vuestro tutor. Espero llevarme bien con vosotros.  
Desde la esquina puedo escuchar los cuchicheos de la clase. Eso incluye al grupito de chicas a las que solo se les ocurre hacer comentarios subidos de tono sobre cosas que ‘se dejarían hacer por él’, entre otros. Ugh, gente.  
Aunque, la verdad… Tiene su justificación. Aunque esta vez no lleva traje, sí es verdad que está igual de atractivo. Pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde, pero de todas maneras desprende sensualidad por los poros.  
Pero no importa que sea así de atractivo, una relación alumno-profesor no está bien visto y le podría costar el puesto. Sería un escándalo público.

  
 _“Aquí solo estás hablando tú de una relación. Ellas hablan de tirárselo. Venga, no me dirás que no te pone bastante la forma en la que te mira”_

  
_“Cállate, subconsciente.”_

  
¿Por qué no puedo apartar la mirada? Jamás ha pasado algo así. Por lo general, la gente y en especial los hombres son escoria, son estúpidos que llevan toda la vida riéndose de los libros. No importa la edad, tanto niños, adolescentes y adultos han despreciado la lectura a lo largo de mi vida.  
¿Será por el comentario del libro? Aunque eso no explica la atracción magnética que no me deja quitarle los ojos de encima. Eso solo explica la curiosidad.  
No me apetece nada pensar en ello y, cuando estoy empezando a sacar el tomo de la mochila, una voz se impone por encima de las demás, atronadora.  
—No leas en clase—La voz de Lucas. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta tan rápido? — Por favor.

 

**_“Por favor, por favor, por favor”_ **

  
Otra vez, como una orden, mi maldito cuerpo reacciona y el libro vuelve a su oscuro encierro en el fondo de la mochila.  
La clase pasa, monótona, pero en una especie de trance, hasta el timbre de la hora siguiente. Espero que Lucas se vaya y me libere de este influjo, pero por supuesto, tras Historia viene tutoría, maldita mi suerte.  
Se sienta en la tarima para estar a la misma altura nosotros mientas nos habla.  
—Vamos a presentarnos. Sí, soy ese tipo de tutor y ninguno de esta clase va a escapar de esta pequeña entrevista. Tú, chica lectora, comienza. —¿Por qué la ha tomado tan rápido conmigo?  
Nombre, apellidos, edad. Todo normal. El silencio invade la sala durante un momento mientras pienso qué decir de mí. Por los dioses, apenas me conozco.  
—Me gusta mucho leer, sobre todo mitología…  
—¡No lo habíamos notado, rarita!- La voz de uno de mis compañeros desde el fondo de la clase, desde luego, anima mucho a continuar.  
—Eh, no me obligues a castigarte tan pronto—El tono severo de su voz cesa las risitas de esa zona del aula.  
—También me gusta escuchar música. Sé tocar la flauta. Y me gustaría ser escritora algún día. Y… ya está.  
Lucas parece satisfecho con eso y pasa al siguiente. Eso, por supuesto, es una invitación abierta para morirme de vergüenza y ocultarme tras las páginas de Lokasenna, como es ya costumbre.  
Cada chica que pasa actúa de forma más rimbombante que la anterior, buscando llamar la atención del profesor. Los chicos, por su parte, están claramente molestos con el nuevo ambiente de la clase.  
Cuando terminan todos, él asiente y nos echa una mirada satisfecha.  
—Ahora me toca a mí. Me gusta la música, el humor inteligente y, al igual que a nuestra amiga lectora, la mitología. Creo que leer es uno de los mejores hobbys que alguien puede tener, y si además es algo educativo, mejor. Las mitologías, al fin y al cabo, siguen formando parte de la historia.  
Me encojo en mi silla. ¿Pero por qué habla de mí? ¿Por qué tiene que usarme de ejemplo? Intento evadirme girando la silla, mirando hacia la pared, pero eso no evita la sensación de que algunas personas de clase me miran con desprecio. Y, más fuerte que todas esas personas, noto, en concreto, la suya.  
Según avanzo en la lectura, me relajo, inmersa en el mundo de las historias, el humor y Loki. Tanto lo estoy que no noto cómo, un rato después, una sombra se alza detrás de mí, demasiado cerca.  
—Tengo la edición especial— La voz de Lucas en mi hombro me asusta, y pego un grito, sobresaltada. La clase se queda unos instantes en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Comienzo a notar un calor agobiante en mis mejillas, que pasea por mi cara hasta las orejas y me tapo con mi libro. Lucas, sin embargo, no se ha reído, sino que se ha sentado en la mesa, a mi lado. —Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte. Esa habilidad para meterte en los libros es impresionante, eh.  
—No... No importa. Estaba muy concentrada, no te noté. Lo siento por gritarte en el oído…  
—Tranquila. Lo que te decía… Te puedo dejar la edición especial. Tiene notas extra de los historiadores. —Sonríe y echa un vistazo a las blancas tapas del libro.  
—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Lo harías? ¡La trataría como a un tesoro! —Tengo la sensación de que no había notado los ojos de la gente fijos en mí ni una vez este curso. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que no había dicho tantas palabras en un solo día desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y, sobre todo, no en este curso.  
Lucas asiente y con un gesto de despedida se va a otra mesa, no sin antes añadir que mañana me dará los dos primeros tomos.  
Cuando toca el timbre y casi todo el mundo se ha ido, la voz de Lucas vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre y esta vez no solo mi cuerpo reacciona; me paro por propia voluntad, esperándolo.  
—Lo he pensado mejor y a cambio quiero tener un momento privado para discutir contigo tu situación familiar.  
Oh, qué maravilla, justo lo que quería oír de sus labios y en este momento.


	3. El acuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mucho drama.

_“Esto es tremendamente raro”_

Quién me iba a decir dos días atrás que estaría esperando el bus con un hombre. ¡Y tan atractivo, además!  
Robo vistazos de cuando en cuando y él no parece darse cuenta de ello. Mejor, vaya. Está muy ocupado haciendo saben-los-dioses-qué en su móvil.  
Saco el mío yo también y, aunque no me quedan muchos datos, abro Tumblr. Ah, Tumblr, página de los dioses, donde pasar las horas muertas cuando coincide que no me queda nada que leer justo en festivo, cuando la biblioteca está cerrada…  
Un golpecito en el hombro me devuelve a la realidad.  
—Vamos, ha llegado el bus— La suave voz de Lucas me despierta de mi pequeña inmersión en el móvil. ¿Tanto rato ha pasado?  
—Gracias— Con movimientos pesados saco la tarjeta, la paso y me siento al lado de la puerta de salida, junto al aire fresco. Suponía que Lucas se sentaría a mi lado, pero permanece de pie cerca de mí— ¿No te vas a sentar?  
Con una leve negación con la cabeza, él me responde.  
—Prefiero que ese asiento quede libre para alguien que lo necesite más que yo.  
Y así es como quedo como una garrula irrespetuosa. Maaaaravilloso. Y justo como ha dicho, se sienta a mi lado una anciana.  
—Bueno, ¿dónde prefieres hablar de tu… situación?  
—¿Eh? — Ay, dioses. Me temo lo peor.  
—Somos vecinos. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?  
Este hombre… ¿Es tonto o solo inocente? Nunca pensé que alguien como él me diría eso alguna vez… Con una voz tan profunda, tan masculina, tan…  
Tan sexual.  
¡Pero no! ¡No puedo ir a la casa de alguien que no conozco! Al menos en mi casa me sitúo y puedo defenderme o huir con facilidad, incluso. Dioses, esto es una malísima idea.  
Justo cuando voy a responder, la anciana a mi lado me da una palmada en el hombro y con una sonrisa, añade:  
—¡Si esta moza no quiere, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, guapetón!  
Hostia con la señora, qué huevos le echa. Lucas sonríe ante el comentario.  
—No podría mancillar tan pura belleza, joven señorita— Podría jurar que no he visto a un hombre más encantador en mi vida. Este tío podría ligarse a todas las mujeres del planeta y estoy segura de que a la mitad de los hombres. ¡Qué tío!  
—Ay, qué cosas dices- La señora parece estar en el cielo.  
—Um… Mi casa. Vayamos a mi casa, mejor— Visto lo visto, la señora iba a seguir metiendo baza y yo no había respondido, así que interrumpir me pareció la mejor opción. Lucas asiente. La señora me echa una miradita y me hace un gesto con las cejas, como animándome a saben los dioses qué.

_“Dioses, cómo está la vejez. Luego son los de mi edad…”_

Ayy, pero yo no quiero quedarme a solas con él… No quiero volver a sentirme intimidada y su presencia me da una sensación extraña… ¿Qué hago si me vuelvo a quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos? Solo quiero llegar a casa y tener intimidad, yo sola…  
—¿Lucas?  
—Dime  
—Has dicho que somos vecinos. ¿Dónde vives? — Esto suena del todo a ‘no es como si quisiera acosarte, sabes. Solo mirar por tu ventana’ así que añado rápidamente— Nunca te he visto por el barrio.  
—Me mudé hace poco… No tengo claro dónde vives tú, pero ayer me bajé en la parada siguiente, así que supongo que lo somos.  
Ayer. Mierda, ayer. No pensé que me habría reconocido. Me pongo la capucha de la sudadera para ocultar el haberme convertido en un tomate.  
—Para ser tan tímida fuiste muy descarada mirándome, eh.— Se agacha un poco para ponerse al nivel de mi cara y me dedica una sonrisa de lo más encantadora pero con una pizca de diversión maquiavélica –quizás sea mi imaginación-, que solo sirve para avergonzarme aún más.  
—Yo… Lo, lo siento…—No me sale más que un hilillo de voz—No me suelo... quedar mirando así a la gente… Nunca me había pasado…  
—¡Oh! ¡Es un honor para mí ser la única persona que una dama como tú se queda mirando!—Hace una pantomima, como una ligera reverencia. La señora me da un codazo.  
Si esto no termina pronto me va a dar un infarto en el bus y va a ser, de lejos, lo más embarazoso que me va a suceder en la vida.  
Por suerte, estamos a punto de llegar a la parada, así que me levanto con cuidado de no pisar a la mujer e intento no ponerme demasiado cerca de Lucas.  
—¡Pasadlo bien! —Nos dice la señora mientras bajamos del autobús. Me quedo mirando cómo se pierde en el laberinto de calles.  
—Creo que no me había pasado nunca algo tan embarazoso—Comento, haciéndole una seña a Lucas para indicarle el camino.  
—A mí me ha parecido divertido. Da gusto ver gente mayor que disfruta de la vida y se divierte tanto  
Lucas camina a mi lado, las manos en los bolsillos. Su alta estatura es bastante intimidante y estoy segura de que él es consciente de ello. La luz del sol crea sombras en el suelo y, al verlas, me doy cuenta de lo cerca que está. Es un alivio no haber bajado la capucha desde el pequeño incidente de antes.  
Y entonces recuerdo que esto no es una cita. Yo no soy su novia. No soy ni su amiga. Me he estado comportando de una manera que no es acorde a mí. Solo soy una alumna, solo vamos a hablar de mis padres.  
—¿Por qué te interesa hablar de mis padres? —Le suelto de sopetón, sin poder evitarlo. No es mi intención sonar borde, ni mucho menos, pero estoy segura de que esa es la sensación que va a dar. —No te ofendas, pero… No me gusta hablar de ellos. Con nadie. Ni siquiera con ellos.  
Lucas se para y se queda mirándome.  
—Por eso mismo. Yo no tengo una buena relación con mi padre y eso me ha acarreado muchos problemas a lo largo de mi vida. Mi padre es viejo, severo y tozudo, pero estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacer algo con tus padres.  
—Ni siquiera sabes cómo son ni lo que me pasa con ellos…—Quiero dejar de sonar borde. De verdad que sí. ¿Cómo dejas de sonar borde en una conversación así?  
—Esa es la razón por la que voy a tu casa. —Suspiro, me encojo de hombros y continúo caminando. Menudo dramón hemos montado en un momento.  
No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Lo dejo un momento en la puerta mientras voy borrando todo el material sospechoso del escritorio de mi ordenador y ordeno un poco en general.  
Le digo que pase y se siente donde quiera. Puedo ver que echa un par de miradas furtivas a la habitación. Él escoge la silla de mi escritorio y yo dejo las cosas y me siento en mi cama.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, entonces?  
Él lo sopesa un momento, como si fuera un tema frágil, como si no lo tuviera más que asumido.  
—Me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tienes con tus padres, que te ha llevado a esto.  
Suspiro. Por supuesto que sí.  
—Mira… Quiero intimidad, así que voy a ser todo lo sincera y rápida posible. Me ha gustado leer desde pequeña. Desde muy, muy pequeña. En infantil no tenía amigos porque quería leer más y más. Los profesores llamaron a mis padres, preguntando si yo era una ‘niña especial’, por qué no tenía amigos, si tenía algún problema. Fui creciendo y el tema no mejoró. —Tomo aire, algo agobiada. —Con unos 7 años, seguía sin hacer amigos. Me apasionaba leer, de verdad. Los profesores se quejaban de mí porque no atendía en clase, siempre soñaba de día. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Sacaba buenas notas aunque no atendiera. Pero mis padres empezaron a enfadarse mucho.  
Sin darme cuenta, llevo un rato restregándome las manos, nerviosa.  
—Un día se enfadaron de verdad. Me gritaron, me echaron en cara que no era una niña normal, que por qué no podía dejar de leer un rato y escuchar la voz de una persona. Que lo único que lograba portándome así era amargarles la vida. Eso. A una niña pequeña. Como puedes suponer, eso solo hizo que me aislara aún más. Pasaron los años y ellos empezaron a echarme a mí la culpa de sus propios problemas, lo cual hacía que todos en esa casa viviéramos amargados.  
Levanto la vista. Lucas está mirando por la ventana con una expresión triste que no logro descifrar.  
—Sigue, te estoy escuchando.  
—Hmm. Llegó un punto en el que no quisieron soportarlo más. Me obligaron a irme de casa con la condición de que pagarían todas mis necesidades básicas a cambio de apuntarme a un bachiller que no quiero y tener una media de 8 en todo. Me pagan esta casa, mi comida, el móvil… A cambio de no pasar por sus vidas y no alterar su tranquilidad.  
Lucas suspira. Debe parecer que estoy a punto de llorar, porque me mira preocupado.  
—Hala. Ya está. Ya te he contado mi melodramática historia. ¿Era eso lo que querías?  
Por favor, vete ya.  
—Sí. Y vamos a hacer un trato. Yo te daré unas tutorías extra para que te resulte más fácil conseguir esa nota en todo. También te apoyaré como tutor si necesitas algo.  
—¿A cambio de?  
—A cambio de que en mi clase no leas nunca, atiendas siempre con tus cinco sentidos y no bajes jamás del 9’5 en ningún examen. Piénsalo.  
Trago saliva. Una nota de 9’5 es una nota muy, muy alta. No me es difícil estudiar, pero eso no significa que no cometa fallos estúpidos.  
Lucas se levanta y, con esa frase, se va.


	4. Esa tarde en la que me toqué pensando en mi profesor de Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo diría que el título del capítulo lo explica perfeeeeectamente.  
> Also, tu madre es un poco... especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeramente NSFW, supongo.  
> Dos capítulos en la misma semana, WOOOH!  
> Esta es mi forma de pedir perdón por no haber subido capítulo hace dos semanas uvu  
> Supongo que el siguiente lo subiré el día 25, en plan regalo de Navidad... No sé. Igual lo subo antes.
> 
> (Qué guay, una pirámide c: )

_“Ay, ay, ay. Seguro que ahora me detesta…”_

 

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, mentalmente agotada debido a toda la tensión a la que me he sometido a mí misma durante todo este tiempo. Las sábanas crean sonidos suaves al contacto con mi piel mientras me hago un ovillo sobre la cama. El hambre azota mi estómago, pero el cansancio lo hace mucho más. La imagen de Lucas antes de salir por la puerta se ha quedado grabada a fuego en mis retinas, muy a mi pesar. Parecía ofendido por mi actitud… Normal.

Aunque hay algo más fuerte que el hambre y el cansancio rondando por mi cuerpo: excitación.

Todo comenzó en el bus, cuando preguntó a qué casa iríamos. De ahí en adelante todo es un gran cúmulo de sentimientos frustrantes y una extraña excitación que no termino de entender. Su expresión molesta, su forma de mirarme a los ojos fijamente y el tono de su grave voz al marcharse solo empeoró las cosas.

Mi mano derecha se desliza sin pudor hasta mi pantalón, desabrochándolo y trazando la línea de mi género en un intento de aliviarme a mí misma, de desechar esa confusión y todas esas sensaciones que me invaden y que, definitivamente, no quiero tener.

La verdad, nunca había hecho esto pensando en alguien real y debo admitir que tener una imagen directa ayuda mucho al tema…

En mi cabeza articulo la voz de Lucas, que me dice que baje la voz, entre otras cosas que solo mi cabeza y mis manos quieren admitir.

La imagen de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sin embargo, se va cambiando por la figura que tantas veces he imaginado al tocarme: Loki. Su nombre escapa en murmullos de mi boca, según voy alcanzando el clímax.

Y justo antes, suena mi móvil. Lo dejo sonar un momento mientras recupero el aliento y solo entonces alargo el brazo para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Sí? —A pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi voz suena ahogada y rota.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Maravilloso, mi madre.- Seguro que querías terminar un párrafo. Como si no te conociera.

Sí, mamá. Lo que tú digas, mamá. Si tú supieras, mamá…

— ¿Me llamas por algo en particular o puedo colgar? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No seas insolente. Y sí, algo tengo que decir. Si tienes cosas que hacer, deja de llevar hombres a la casa y céntrate en tus estudios, que sabes lo que pasará si suspendes. Te pagamos una educación, no un burdel.

No hace falta escuchar más. Cuelgo el teléfono sin avisar y apago el móvil. Estoy acostumbrada a que me humille, a que desahogue sus problemas en mí. Pero, ¿insinuar que soy puta? Esa no se la paso.

Durante un momento me quedo de pie en el centro de la habitación, intentando digerir lo que me acaba de decir. Se ha pasado. Estoy segura de que incluso ella sabe que se ha pasado. ¿Por qué no puede aceptarme?

Antes de que me dé cuenta de ello, mi visión comienza a estar borrosa y el calor sube por mis mejillas.

 

_“¿Qué les he hecho para que me odien tanto? ¿Qué tiene de malo leer? ¿Por qué?”_

 

Nunca antes había llorado por una provocación de mis padres. Simplemente había dejado que resbalaran, igual que las burlas de la gente, de mis compañeros. Quizás esta haya sido la gota que colme el vaso.

 

_“No, no. No voy a llorar. Llorar me hace débil y no voy a ser débil por algo que esa gente me diga. Soy más fuerte que esto.”_

 

Con ese pensamiento me seco las lágrimas todo lo deprisa que puedo y respiro hondo varias veces, buscando calma. Repaso mi estantería en busca de un libro con el que olvidar lo que ha pasado y relajarme después de un día tan agotador.

Veo, muy a mi pesar, que no tengo ningún libro sin leer. Maravilloso.

¿Quizás dar una vuelta? ¿Entrar en Tumblr? ¿Tocar la flauta? ¿Escribir?

La verdad es que escribir algo suena tentador.

Por otra parte, también tengo hambre.

Ay, a la mierda.

Me acerco con movimientos rápidos a la alacena, buscando los fideos instantáneos de pollo que se han convertido en la comida tradicional de los días de escribir.

Los preparo y me siento en la silla de mi escritorio, donde anteriormente se había sentado Lucas de esa forma… tan…

 

_“Por los dioses, ¿qué me pasa con este tío? ¡Parezco en celo!”_

Y es verdad; no recuerdo haberme puesto así nunca. ¿Será porque es real o porque es… él?

El documento vacío me espera, expectante. Mis manos acarician el teclado, buscando qué decir, qué narrar.

_«Lucas está de pie al otro lado de la habitación, mirándome con unos ojos llenos de deseo.  En dos largas  zancadas se me acerca, gira mi cuerpo y pega mi espalda contra su pecho. Hago lo que puedo por ahogar un quejido de sorpresa, sin éxito. Una risa corta y pícara suena en mi oído. Lucas pasea sus cálidas manos por mi cuerpo y engancha los pulgares en mis bragas, bajándolas lenta y frustrantemente. Esboza una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta del hilo líquido que une la tela con mi sexo._

_—Ya estás tan mojada, y no te he hecho nada…aún—Susurra en mi oído de una manera que me hace temblar de placer y ganas. Sus dedos trazan la línea de mi cadera y acerca su dedo corazón a mi centro, introduciéndolo con cuidado pero firmeza en mi interior. Sentirlo hace que, instintivamente y sin yo quererlo, eche mi cuerpo hacia delante pero su otro brazo me agarra, bloqueándome el paso— ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes huir de mí?_ _»_

Mis propios dedos buscan de nuevo el alivio, imitando los movimientos del falso Lucas que escribo. Leves jadeos inundan la habitación e incrementan con el paso de los minutos…

 

* * *

 

Observo la historia terminada. Gruño de frustración y me tiro en la cama. ¿Qué he hecho? Ahora definitivamente no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara… ¡Tonta, tonta!

 

_“Decidido. Mañana no iré a clase, ¡no puedo! Si veo a Lucas voy a recordar todo lo de hoy…”_

 

El sol se comienza a poner y eso no hace más que reforzar mi idea.

Esta será una noche tremendamente larga.

 

 


	5. Cómo la oferta se convirtió en obligación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucas no le hace gracia que hayas faltado... Y tienes la suerte de recibir otra llamada mientras él está en tu casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Me despierta el timbre de la puerta, incesante. Arrastro los pies con pesada lentitud hasta la puerta. La luz es cegadora y eso no ayuda. Abro con un bostezo.

—No has ido a clase—Se nota perfectamente la molestia en su voz.

—No me digas…—Bostezo de nuevo y me tapo con la manta que llevo por encima. Le hago un gesto para que pase. Intento no mirarlo a la cara por pura vergüenza. Levanto la vista únicamente cuando veo que saca un par de cosas de su maletín: los tomos de la edición especial de la Edda Poética. Se me cae el alma a los pies.

—Lo siento… Lo siento por haberte tratado así ayer.

—No te lo tendré en cuenta si me dices por qué no has ido hoy a clase.

No puedo decirle la verdad aunque me mire con esa cara, es imposible.

—Me encontraba mal…—En ese momento comienza a sonar mi móvil, pero no me muevo un ápice para responder. Estoy segura de saber quién es.

— ¿No vas a coger? —Lucas se me acerca. Estoy mirando al suelo así que es imposible que vea que tengo los ojos húmedos, pero estoy segura de que sí se nota que estoy comenzando a temblar.

—Es… es mi madre. —Sollozo, intentando ser fuerte pero sin mucho éxito—Va a llamarme puta otra vez…

Lucas se queda quieto un instante y luego me esquiva, yendo a donde está mi móvil y cogiendo la llamada. No sé lo que dice pues se escucha muy mal, pero puedo escuchar la encantadora voz de mi madre gritando.

—Perdone la intrusión en casa de su hija, pero definitivamente este lugar no es un burdel, por lo que agradecería que no le dijese eso a mi alumna—Silencio durante un momento. Me seco los ojos humedecidos—Soy su tutor. Sí, puede corroborarlo haciendo una llamada al instituto. Lucas Odinson. — ¿Odinson?—Con su permiso, me gustaría convertirme en el tutor legal de su hija, ya que no vive con usted. Por lo tanto, no hace falta que la espíe más. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Sí. Un placer.

Me tiende el teléfono, acabada la llamada. La forma en la que me mira, fijamente a los ojos y con una cierta chispa de enfado, envía un escalofrío por mi columna.

-Nuestro trato de ayer se ha convertido en una obligación que no puedes rechazar. Sacarás una media de 8 en todas las asignaturas y un 9’5 como mínimo en todos mis exámenes. A cambio, te pondré un 10 en mi asignatura y te tutoraré todos los sábados para que puedas alcanzar esa nota—Woo, se está poniendo muy serio—, este sábado en mi casa. Aquí tienes mi número, por si acaso.

Este hombre… ¡es todo un profesional! ¡Quién lo diría!

Asiento, algo confusa aún por todo lo que ha pasado y lo rápido que ha sucedido.

—Y no vuelvas a faltar a clase por estar llorando. —Me dedica una sonrisa que me derrite el alma.

—Um, claro… Lo siento. —Si tú supieras por qué no he ido a clase, Lucas…

 

_“Dime, Lucas… ¿Qué harías si lo supieras? ¿Qué harías si te dijera que he escrito una historia en la que tenemos sexo y además me he tocado, todo por tu culpa?”_

 

—Y no te olvides mañana de venir a tus clases particulares. A las 10 en mi casa. —Saca un trozo de papel de un bolsillo de su pantalón y escribe su dirección, para luego tendérmelo. —Sé puntual, odio que me hagan esperar.

Asiento, agarrando el trozo de papel. Lucas se despide con la mano y se va, con esa indescifrable sonrisa en la cara. ¿Algún día sabré en qué piensa cuando sonríe así?

Echo un vistazo al papelito. Hmmm, bonita letra.

Lo guardo en el bolsillo de un pantalón y me vuelvo a tirar en la cama.

*~*~*

Cuando me despierto ya está anocheciendo. Desde mi ventana se aprecia cómo un sol, rojo como la sangre, se esconde entre las montañas, allá en el horizonte. Su luz roja baña las nubes, los edificios de la ciudad y también todos los muebles de mi casa que se encuentran en su camino. La Edda Poética que me ha dejado Lucas está sobre la mesa, con sus tapas blancas brillando rojizas y sus dibujos dorados brillando como el cobre.

Me levanto pesadamente y, aún adormilada –cómo, si he dormido todo el día-, tomo uno de los tomos. Es realmente precioso. Mis tomos también son de tapas blancas con algunos ornamentos dorados, pero estos tienen una superficie como anacarada y las hojas tienen márgenes dorados. Cada historia tiene un pequeño dibujo en la primera página, explicando la leyenda que se cuenta.

Aún con mi manta por encima, me llevo el libro al pequeño sofá que descansa en la esquina de mi habitación, al lado de la ventana. Es mi pequeño fuerte de lectura. Un libro, una manta y un chocolate caliente crean la mejor combinación del mundo– ¡solo mejorada si es un día de lluvia!- para leer con tranquilidad.

Recuesto la espalda y mis ojos comienzan a devorar las páginas con avidez. Es verdad lo que decía, cada leyenda tiene notas en los pies de página, escritas por historiadores. Es un tesoro de papel incluso mayor que el mío.

 

_“¿Cuánto dinero has gastado en esta colección? La mía me costó parte de mis ahorros… Y no tenía poco dinero acumulado.”_

 

Pasa el tiempo sin yo darme cuenta de ello, así de enfrascada estoy en la historia. Lo único que me devuelve a la realidad es el repentino gruñido de mi estómago que, ahora que lo pienso, no he alimentado desde ayer de madrugada. Dejo el libro en la mesita al lado del sofá y voy, aún embutida en mi manta, hasta la nevera.

 

_“Ugh, no hay nada. Noche de pizza, supongo.”_

 

Marco el número de la pizzería, pido y al colgar me quedo mirando el teléfono.

 

_“Me ha dado su número. Tengo su número y la dirección de su casa. Las chicas de mi clase me matarían solo para tener esta información. No lo dudarían un segundo…"_

 

Sí, tengo su número. Y mañana voy a ir a su casa, donde, presupongo, vive sólo él. ¿Acaso mi sábado se va a convertir en el inicio de una peli porno de serie B? Quiero decir. La alumna va a casa de su profesor a recibir unas ‘clases particulares’ y recibe algo más…

Sacudo la cabeza. No es momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Cuanto más piense en ello, más nerviosa estaré mañana.

Ay, dioses, mañana.

 

_“¡No, no! ¡Alumna mala! ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en tu profesor así! ¡Por muy atractivo, inteligente y galante que sea! ¡Por muchas insinuaciones sexuales que notes en su forma de hablar! ¡Y no hablemos de las miradas que te echa! ¿Y qué me dices de esa manera de sentarse?”_

 

_“Subconsciente, no ayudas.”_

 

_“No pretendo hacerlo. ¿A quién pretendes engañar? La pequeña antisocial ha desarrollado un lado tierno por un hombre~ Jiji.”_

 

Gruño de frustración conmigo misma. Hay veces que juro que me odio a mí misma por tener esa vocecilla irritante en mi cabeza, siempre molestando…

Y siempre diciendo la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi me olvido de subirlo hoy c:


	6. Soy demasiado joven para toda esta tensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu ropa (en proceso de terminar el dibujo xD): http://sta.sh/0hbufr64y6r
> 
> Las cosas se caldean!

Son las 9:50. Igual he llegado demasiado pronto, pero aquí me encuentro, esperando delante de la casa de Lucas. Una casa preciosa, por cierto.

Definitivamente es demasiado pronto, pero sinceramente prefiero saber qué me pasaría si llamo 10 minutos antes, que 10 minutos después. ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir tan pronto! ¡Aún me quedan muchos libros por leer! ¡Gente a la que ignorar!

El dedo índice de mi mano derecha revolotea cerca del timbre, indeciso.

 

_“La pregunta es, ¿por qué te has vestido como si esto fuera una cita? Sabes que no es una cita, ¿verdad?”_

 

_“¿Vas a dejar de molestarme alguna vez, pequeña vocecilla irritante?”_

 

_“No sabrías qué hacer sin mí.”_

 

Algo de razón si tiene, pero no podía simplemente ponerme un chándal y unas zapatillas de deporte, así que agarré lo más mono de mi armario: unas bailarinas doradas –bonitas y cómodas, ¿qué más puedo pedir?-, medias negras, una falda verde plisada y una blusa negra de mangas cortas. Además, me recogí el pelo en una trenza, con un coletero dorado. Ideal. Ideal de la muerte.

Tomo todo el valor de mi interior y por fin decido llamar al timbre. Suena una melodía que me resulta familiar pero no logro identificar.

Y se hace el silencio. En la calle, en la casa e incluso en mi cabeza. ¿Quién me iba a decir que callar a mi subconsciente sería tan fácil como presionar un timbre?

Pronto se rompe este silencio; unos pasos suenan al otro lado de la puerta. Sin darme cuenta, dejo de respirar por los puros nervios.

La puerta se abre lentamente para revelar a Lucas sin camiseta, con el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuello. No debía esperar que fuera yo, porque se me queda mirando de arriba abajo anonadado durante un segundo y luego esboza una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no te esperaba tan pronto—Se queda a un lado de la puerta, indicándome que pase. Durante un momento estoy demasiado atontada mirándolo como para darme cuenta, pero cuando dice mi nombre vuelvo a la realidad y entro rápidamente, algo avergonzada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me he quedado mirándolo?

Su casa por dentro es incluso más bonita que por fuera. La puerta principal da a un largo pasillo de paredes color verde pistacho bastante suave. Hay algún que otro espejo y algunos cuadros pequeños adornando las paredes. A la izquierda, hay una puerta blanca que Lucas abre y da al salón, espacioso. Por el lado del pasillo hay pared, pero por el otro lado no; está cubierto de ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo. La mitad de las cortinas están echadas, pero eso no significa que la habitación esté en penumbra, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Lucas me indica que espere aquí y me siente donde quiera mientras desaparece por el pasillo.

La habitación está dividida en dos partes, una con una gran mesa blanca y muchas estanterías  y otra, marcada por un enorme sofá y dos sillones a sus lados, que tiene más estanterías, una televisión y una pequeña mesa.

De repente, me hago consciente de que los sillones son negros, la mesa pequeña dorada y las paredes son verdes… El color del conjunto que he elegido para hoy. ¿Quizás por eso se sorprendió al abrirme la puerta?

 

_“Aunque la que más se sorprendió debí ser yo… No esperaba que me recibiera medio desnudo…”_

 

Dejo la mochila en el suelo, al lado de una silla y me siento en la gran mesa blanca.

 

_“Para ser profesor, tiene una casa enorme. Y un cuerpazo, también. ¿Cómo compaginas corregir horas y horas de exámenes, con ir al gimnasio?”_

 

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, rememorando esa recepción tan peculiar. Un olor fresco emanaba de todo su cuerpo. El pelo negro, húmedo y brillante, le caía por el cuello, provocando que las gotas de agua resbalaran por ese torso algo pálido pero perfectamente definido.  Si me dejara, le haría algún que otro chupetón. Y esa espalda, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo… Ancha y fuerte, húmeda y brillante por el agua. Por dios, si hasta parecía que las gotas de agua disfrutaban resbalando por su piel. Uf.

 

_“Quién fuera gota_ _de agua, ¿verdad? Te molaría hundir las uñas en esa espalda, ¿verdad? Pervertida…”_

 

_“Cállate, no ayudas.”_

 

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Lucas dobla la esquina del pasillo y se sienta conmigo en la mesa. Por desgracia, se ha secado el pelo y, aunque brilla, no lo hace como antes. También se ha puesto una camiseta verde, ¿Lo habrá hecho adrede al ver mi ropa?

Puedo ver cómo me echa una mirada de arriba abajo con una sonrisa malvada, como si tramara algo. Esto solo dura un segundo y estoy casi segura de que él sabe que me he dado cuenta de su mirada, la cual, por cierto, solo incrementa la molestia que lleva un rato rondándome.

De todas maneras, no debe ser muy ético o legal echar miradas así de sugerentes a una alumna. De hecho, no creo que la ley admita que yo esté aquí y ahora… Pero bueno.

—Tu siguiente examen es…—Echa un vistazo a su móvil—Uy, mira por dónde. El mío.

No se quita esa sonrisa de la cara. Parece que disfruta diciendo ese tipo de cosas, comportándose así.

Lucas comienza a hacerme preguntas para ver hasta dónde me sé la lección que entra en el siguiente examen. Yo doy respuestas vagas pero acertadas: no soy muy de estudiar a fondo semanas antes del examen. A él parece no agradarle la idea de mi regla del mínimo esfuerzo.

—Si quieres un 9’5, no me valen esas respuestas. Voy a repasar el tema otra vez y si no respondes a las preguntas como yo deseo que respondas…—Deja en el aire esa provocación, provocándome una inmensa curiosidad y ganas de fallar adrede sólo para saber qué haría si suspendiera.

— ¡Ooooh! ¿Me vas a poner un 7 aunque saque un 9? ¿Llamarás a mis padres? No creo que mi madre quiera escuchar cosas sobre mí. —Me quedo callada un momento. Es raro que le hable de esa forma a mi profesor. Lo sé. Soy totalmente consciente de ello. Ese es, de hecho, otro de mis puntos fuertes que me han convertido en lo que soy: Ignoro a todo el mundo pero la gente que me habla recibe respuestas directas y cortantes.

Sí, mi vida ha estado repleta de amigos… Nope.

—No quieres saberlo…

 

_“Ahora quiero saberlo más todavía…”_

 

Lucas ignora todas mis quejas y cambia el chip; de hombre misterioso y sugerente a profesor serio y centrado. La siguiente hora se convierte en un divertido y trepidante viaje a través de la historia -¡Yuju! ¡Qué guay!-, aunque hay que admitir que el chico enseña bien. Y se le ve muy a gusto con la materia, debe ser vocación…

Me devuelve a la realidad el silencio que se ha formado de repente, acompañado por dos ojos fríos clavados en mi cara.

—Repite lo que acabo de decir. —La cosa se pone tremendamente fea. Parece enfadado, sus ojos han pasado de gris a un azul vivo que está atravesando mi alma. De repente hace como frío en la sala, o igual soy yo, que esa mirada me ha llegado a los huesos. La casa, tan cálida antes, ha pasado a ser fría como un témpano...

 

_“Mierda”_

 

—Umm. ¿Hitler era un tío muy malo?

— ¡Eso es del segundo trimestre, maldita sea! —Está enfadado. Deja el libro sobre la mesa de un tortazo y se me acerca en un momento, con una rapidez  inusitada. Me agarra del mentón y acerca mi cara a la suya. Intento resistirme, pero es tremendamente fuerte para el aspecto que tiene. Está fibrosito, pero no tiene el músculo para tener ESTA fuerza. Me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Lo estás haciendo adrede? ¿Quieres verme enfadado? No estoy renunciando a mi mañana de sábado para ayudar a una chica que no quiere ser ayudada. Si no piensas centrarte, por mí como si vuelves al control tiránico de tus padres. Yo mismo les explicaré la situación.

La mirada jocosa que me dedica según va hablando enciende cierta llama de orgullo que me obliga a clavarle las uñas en la mano que agarra mi cara hasta que me suelta.

—Siento haberme distraído, pero no creo que eso te conceda el derecho de tocarme como te da la gana. Soy alumna y tú profesor, además de varios años mayor que yo. Un grito y acabarás en la cárcel— Arrastro esa última palabra, riéndome internamente de él. Para mi sorpresa, eso no hace más que ensombrecer de malicia sus ojos, aún clavados en mí.

—Me gusta tu actitud, pequeña. Ojalá pusieras tanto empeño en estudiar como en intentar jactarte de mí. —Agarra la mano poseedora de las uñas que clavé en su brazo antes. La atenaza y por mucho que le clavo las uñas de la otra mano, por mucha fuerza que haga, no soy capaz de moverme un ápice. ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza? —Prueba a gritar. En las faldas de la ciudad, en una casa de muros tan anchos, con todo cerrado y rodeada de parques. No juegues a hacerte la valiente, eso no funciona conmigo. Ahora atiende o te las verás conmigo de verdad.

Me quedo callada, atónita ante la respuesta que me ha dado. Una persona normal se habría acojonado ante mi provocación, se habría quedado callado o como mucho me habría reprochado mi actitud.

Pero este hombre me ha amenazado. ¿Con hacerme qué? No lo sé. Pero eso ha sido una amenaza en toda regla.

Lo mío también, pero aún así no puedo evitar una sensación de frío y nervios subiendo por mi columna. No estaba preparada para ese corte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ 2015!


	7. Evitar los problemas es siempre la solución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero, ¿lo es?

— ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato o simplemente has decidido ser inteligente y atender? —La sonrisa de Lucas me atraviesa, riéndose de mí. Me hierve la sangre y aprieto los puños con tal fuerza que me hago daño en los dedos, luchando para no espetarle mi mochila en la cara.

 

_“Relájate, relájate. No quiero saber qué nos hará si lo enfadas más”_

 

Dejo escapar una larga exhalación, como método de relajación.

—Aunque no quieras admitirlo, he atendido la mayor parte del tiempo durante esta hora y media que he estado aquí. Ahora, si me excusas, tengo que volver a casa a estudiar sin que nadie me amenace.-Empiezo a guardar mis cosas en la pequeña mochila que he traído. Lucas no dice nada y solo me mira hasta que lo he guardado todo. Recorro el pasillo en silencio hasta la puerta. El profesor me sigue sin decir una sola palabra.

—Si decides ser inteligente, vuelve el sábado que viene dispuesta a atender, te estaré… esperando.

¿Qué ha sido esa pausa al hablar?

No me doy la vuelta; camino a paso rápido deseando volver a casa lo antes posible. Allí me siento segura. Puedo notar la piel de gallina sin verme los brazos, la siento perfectamente.

Cuando llego a casa cierro la puerta, paso la llave y me siento contra ella.

Esta sensación… Es exactamente la misma que la primera vez que vi a Lucas. ¿No ha sido la misma situación? Aquel día, en el bus, me quedé prendada de él al verlo pero cuando levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en mí… Sentí como si fuera de algún modo peligroso. Y después, esa sonrisa.

Hoy me ha sonreído de la misma manera. Una mueca maliciosa, como si supiera algo, como si fuera a hacer algo. Desde luego, una sonrisa peligrosa. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera seguido su juego? Estoy casi segura de que él quería que siguiéramos discutiendo. Se le notaba en la cara, el mamón se divertía.

Quería que me sobrepasara adrede. Me estaba enfadando.

¿Y ahora… qué?

*~*~*

Tras pasarme todo el fin de semana pensando qué podía hacer para evitar quedarme a solas con Lucas, se me han ocurrido varias opciones que he ido poniendo en práctica esta semana. Estamos a jueves y gracias a ello no hemos coincidido ni siquiera en el bus.

En clase me estoy comportando como él quiere. Atiendo, respondo a las preguntas cuando él se dirige a mí –la clase está muy mosca conmigo porque parece que prefiere dirigirse a mí antes que a los demás-, entro de las últimas en clase y salgo de las primeras. En los recreos huyo del centro y me voy a leer a una cafetería cercana.

Incluso le devolví sus tomos dejándoselos en el escritorio en un intercambio de clases antes de que llegara.

Al salir de clase, camino todo lo rápido que puedo y en lugar de ir a la parada a la que voy siempre, ando hasta la siguiente en la ruta. Así, cuando entro en el bus, ya hay gente entre él y yo. No sé si me ve o no, pero desde luego de momento no se me ha acercado ni una sola vez.

Sin embargo, no sé qué haré este sábado. Estoy segura de que si no voy a su casa, la semana que viene me buscará para hablar conmigo sobre ello. ¿Prefiero que me llame oficialmente en el instituto y que los rumores empiecen a fluir o prefiero seguir con esta línea, presentarme allí, atender y volver sana y salva sin crear problemas?

 

_“Espera. ¿No había dicho al principio algo como que las clases serían una semana en tu casa y una semana en la suya? ¿Eso no significa que esta semana se presentará en tu casa?”_

 

_“…Pues… sí. Ay, ay, ay. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago? Mañana tendré que hablar con él para preguntarle qué vamos a hacer pero NO QUIERO. Estoy hiperventilando. Uff, uff…”_

 

*~*~*

He estado investigando y ahora mismo Lucas tiene la hora libre. Yo no, claro, pero prefiero llegar 10 minutos tarde a soportar semanas  de rumores extraños a mis espaldas. Cualquiera podría oír un “en tu casa o en la mía” y, por muy ignorada y desconocida que sea, eso correría como la pólvora.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se levanta, enorme, ante mí. Trago saliva. Nunca antes había tenido miedo de llamar a una puerta, pero solo pensar en lo que pasó la semana pasada me pone tan nerviosa que no lo puedo evitar.

Al fin, llamo a la puerta con indecisión. Tarda un momento, pero esta se abre con un crujido y se asoma un hombre calvo y bajito que no conozco de nada. Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Se encuentra aquí Lucas… Odinson? —El hombre me echa una miradita con sus ojos de topo escondidos tras unas gafas enormes y acto seguido desaparece tras la puerta. Un intercambio de voces y no tarda nada en salir al pasillo esa figura que conozco bien.

—Deberías estar en clase.—No distingo ira o molestia ni en el tono de su voz ni en su expresión. Me observa con esa fachada de profesor bien que levanta en el instituto, como alguien que ama su trabajo y a sus alumnos. Cara de nunca haber roto un plato o amenazado a una alumna.

—Tengo algo que preguntar y es… urgente. —Mi voz suena baja y algo cortada. No lo miro a la cara mientras hablo y, aunque sé que eso le molesta mucho, no me dice nada al respecto. Hablo susurrando, no quiero que nadie oiga esta conversación y especialmente el hombre bajito no me da mucha confianza. —Este… sábado. Um, dijiste que me esperarías en tu casa pero anteriormente habíamos acordado que esta semana sería en la mía…

Su cara, indiferente, me hace preguntarme durante un segundo si ha entendido lo que he querido decir o no, pero me quito eso de la cabeza cuando vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Estaré en tu casa a las 10, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta estar lista, por favor.

¿Por favor? ¿Cómo que por favor?

 

_“NO TE COMPORTES COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA. ES IRRITANTE.”_

 

—Claro, no te preocupes. A las 10. —Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa forzada y me despido con la excusa de que tengo que volver a clase.

El resto de la mañana revive la monotonía de leer en mi esquina, ignorando al mundo y siendo ignorada. Aunque sigo leyendo como siempre, desde que Lucas ha entrado en mi vida esta se ha vuelto demasiado animada y no disfruto de la tranquilidad como lo hacía antes.

Echo de menos leer tranquilamente, ajena al mundo a mi alrededor. Echo de menos no tener a alguien a mi alrededor, constantemente alterando mi calma.

Bueno, solo quedan dos trimestres más y seré libre de Lucas, del instituto, de mis padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es cortito porque es más que nada un relleno para lo que SE AVECINA.


	8. Una clase particularmente ¿normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji ji ji...

Si me relajo y le sigo el rollo, todo irá bien.

Pondré toda mi concentración en la clase, no habrá ningún incidente esta vez y la mañana pasará todo lo rápido posible. Son solo dos horas. Dos horas y podré sobrevivir otra semana.

Eso es bueno, sí.

No queda mucho para que suene el timbre de la puerta y empiecen mis dos horas semanales de nervios.

Me quedo embobada en la silla del ordenador, mirando la puerta. Llevo un rato así, sin hacer nada. La verdad, creo recordar que se me escapa algo que debería hacer y que no he hecho, pero no sé qué es. Sé que es algo importante, pero no tengo ni idea. Doy vueltas lentamente en la silla, intentando recordar, pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el tan esperado timbre.

Me levanto rápidamente, exhalo como tranquilizante y, con paso firme, cruzo el pasillo y abro la puerta.

Ahí está. Lucas. Tan extrañamente atractivo a pesar del mal rollo que me infunde.

Le hago un gesto para que pase delante de mí y le indico que se acomode donde guste.

 

_“Qué culo tiene, ¿eh?”_

 

_“No debería sentirme atraída por él y lo sabes. Deja de hacer eso”_

 

_“Somos la misma persona. Si yo lo ficho, es porque tú lo estás fichando”_

 

Suelto un gruñido suave, dándome la razón. Estoy como una cabra y poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de ello. ¿Tanto tiempo sola me habrá vuelto esquizofrénica?

Lucas se sienta en la silla de mi ordenador. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándolo hasta que él me ha devuelto la mirada y mis ojos se han quedado prendados a los suyos de nuevo. Esto sería un problema en principio, pero desde aquel día en el bus he aprendido a deshacerme de la influencia de su mirada. ¡Un punto para mí!

Cuando mi cuerpo decide reaccionar acorde a mi mente, por fin decido acercar una silla a la mesa de mi escritorio, preparada para empezar. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que lleva sonando música desde que llegó. Y no es precisamente música con la que estudiar. Me inclino sobre la mesa para poner música clásica y bajar el volumen, cuando la voz de Lucas recorre mis oídos de nuevo.

—A mí también me gusta ese grupo.

— ¿Te refieres a Sonata Arctica? —Me quedo mirándolo pasmada. No esperaba que mi profesor de historia escuchara este tipo de música. Debo haber hecho una mueca extraña, ya que se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sí, tiene canciones muy buenas. Esa en concreto me gusta mucho.

Esa. _Silver Tongue_. Desde hace unos días es lo único que escucho. Me recuerda a Loki y no termino de saber por qué. Además, es muy pegadiza.

—A mí también. ¿Empezamos?

—Empecemos pues. Tu examen de mi asignatura es este martes, así que la clase de hoy va a ser exhaustivamente intensiva.

El siguiente rato es una maraña de fechas, de lugares, de personas y de eventos, mucha información muy empaquetada y poco tiempo para explicarla. Estoy todo lo concentrada que puedo y la verdad es que desde lo de la canción me he relajado bastante. Es como una clase en el instituto pero hecha solo para mí y pudiendo ir cuando quiera al baño. Llegados a un punto de la lección, Lucas se queda callado, dándome el primer momento para descansar desde que empezamos. Rebusca en su maletín y me tiende un papel.

—Es una muestra del examen. Obviamente no son las mismas preguntas, pero al ser una composición de texto no se alejará demasiado de lo que tendrás que escribir en el examen real. Al fin y al cabo, la historia sigue siendo la historia, pregunte lo que pregunte. Tienes 60 minutos para hacerlo y hazlo bien. Hazlo como si fuera el mismísimo examen.

Trago saliva. ¡Una muestra del examen! ¿Eso no me genera una ventaja enorme?¿No es injusto para los demás alumnos?¡Estoy segura de que el claustro no debería dejarle hacer esto!

Pero no puedo desaprovecharlo, es una oportunidad de oro para saber cómo quiere que haga sus exámenes…

Así pasan los 60 minutos que me ha dado para hacer el examen. Estoy totalmente concentrada en escribirlo todo como él quiere que lo escriba, así que cuando su voz firme indica que deje de escribir, me sobresalto bastante. Le tiendo el papel con cuidado.

Él me asiente y guarda el papel junto con el libro que estuvo leyendo y del que no me di ni cuenta; tan concentrada que estaba.

—Lo corregiré cuando llegue a casa. Luego te mandaré un mensaje con tu nota y el lunes te lo daré para que eches un vistazo a lo que tienes mal para que lo hagas bien en el examen.

—Ahá…—Ya había olvidado lo profesional que es este hombre con su asignatura y todo lo referente a ella. Acojonante.

—Recuerda no vaguear. El examen es importante.

—Claro. Estudiaré.

Le digo adiós desde la puerta  antes de cerrar con llave y comenzar a celebrar. ¡Tengo ventaja! ¡TENGO VENTAJA! Estoy segura de que puedo aprobar con facilidad su examen y entonces todo será mejor. Seh.

Mis padres me dejarán en paz y solamente tendré que preocuparme de Lucas.

Hablando de eso, hoy estuvo muy normal. No dijo nada fuera de contexto, ninguna insinuación sexual… Nada.

 

_“Ha sido bastante agradable, la verdad”_

 

Voy canturreando alegremente Silver Tongue en bajito hasta el ordenador. Me estiro en la silla, preparada para pasar un rato en Tumblr.

Hostia. No. No puede ser.

Lo que era tan importante y era de vital importancia que hiciera antes de venir Lucas… Lo que tenía que hacer como si me fuera la vida en ello, eso tan importante que no recordaba… Era borrar un archivo de texto del escritorio del ordenador. Uno que se encuentra casi en el centro de la pantalla. Solitario. Totalmente a la vista.

Ese que se llama “Lucas XXX”

Se me hiela la sangre en las venas al verlo. Me quedo mirando a la pantalla, en blanco, sin poder decir nada. Seguro que me he quedado hasta pálida.

Lleva dos horas ahí, en la pantalla, a la vista de Lucas. Vistoso. Con ese nombre. Ahí, mientras yo hacía el examen y estaba totalmente concentrada. ¿Lo habrá leído y no me h dado ni cuenta? No es un archivo tan largo, podría haberlo leído en un momento.

Me derrumbo en la silla.

 

_“No puede ser”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JI JI JI....
> 
> *Risa malvada en la distancia*


	9. Imposible escapar de su mirada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo ligeramente de transición...   
> DUN DUN DUNN.

He visto perfectamente cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara de Lucas nada más verme subir al bus. No es una sonrisa dulce o tierna; no una sonrisa de un chico a su novia. Esa sonrisa curva sus labios hacia un lado y, junto a esa mirada, se convierte en una mueca de, cómo llamarlo, perversa satisfacción. Es una sonrisa que insinúa situaciones de cama. ¿Cómo puede sonreír así en público?

Esta vez solo me quedo bloqueada un momento. Enseguida miro hacia otro lado y hago como que guardo la tarjeta del bus en mi cartera. Espero de verdad no estar sonrojándome ahora mismo y, sinceramente, lucho por no recordar nada del fic que escribí sobre él y que seguro que ha visto.

Avanzo por el pasillo del bus, decidida totalmente a pasar de largo y quedarme lejos de él y de su influjo, pero mi decisión tarda más bien poco en quebrarse como un frágil trozo de cristal. Solo es necesaria una sílaba para lograrlo.

—Ven— Y mi cuerpo obedece su orden sin aceptar las órdenes que mi cabeza envía. Antes de poder pararme, ya me encuentro justo a su lado, como un perro esperando una orden o un hueso. Es humillante, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lucas rebusca en su maletín hasta encontrar un papel: mi prueba de examen. —Hazlo igual de bien mañana.

Tomo el papel. 9’5. Hey, eso es muy, muy bueno. Hay algunas anotaciones en rojo con una caligrafía maravillosa. ¿Hay algo que se le dé mal a este hombre?

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros.

—Por cierto— Lucas decide romperlo y su voz, repentina, causa algo en mi interior solo con pensar en el tema que quizás vaya a sacar. De repente hace calor; mucho calor. Hace frío y está lloviendo, pero siento como si estuviera en medio del desierto. —Este sábado tendremos que reunirnos en tu casa de nuevo.

 

_“Nota mental: Borrar el archivo. Vaciar la papelera de reciclaje. Formatear el ordenador, quizás…”_

_“Mejor sería quemar ese disco duro. Ya sabes, por si acaso.”_

 

* * *

 

Tras varios días estudiando horas y horas, una piensa que los nervios se irían a la hora de la verdad. Craso error.

Lucas me tiende el papel y yo lo tomo con una temblorosa mano. A la velocidad del rayo, Lucas me acaricia suavemente la mano con su pulgar. Es un gesto breve, efímero, pero cando me quiero dar cuenta mi mano ha dejado de temblar. ¿Lo habrá hecho para tranquilizarme?

—Profe! Que sea fácil, eh! —Se alza una voz femenina y melosa desde el fondo de la clase, mientras Lucas reparte los exámenes. Este ni siquiera alza la vista del pequeño fardo de papeles para responder.

—Para quien haya estudiado, es fácil. ¿Lo has hecho? —La chica gruñe un poco al recibir su examen. Cuando Lucas pasa por mi lado para volver a su escritorio, puedo notar la satisfacción en su cara. La victoria.

 

_“De verdad te gusta putear a la gente…”_

Respiro profundamente y dejo que mis ojos paseen por los enunciados. He estudiado, se nota, ¡es fácil!

Los nervios se disipan totalmente y parece que mi bolígrafo baila solo sobre la hoja del examen. Los datos, fechas y nombres que no lograba memorizar me vienen ahora a la cabeza como si hubieran estado siempre ahí. Me corrijo a mí misma en base a las anotaciones de Lucas.

Al tenerlo tan claro, no tardo en terminar la prueba. Se lo entrego a Lucas con una sonrisa triunfal. La mano que antes temblaba está ahora dolorida, pero firme. Sé que me ha salido bien, estoy segura de ello.

Lucas me dedica una inclinación de cabeza y dobla los tres folios que he escrito para guardarlos. Vuelvo a mi pupitre y saco un libro, ya que aún quedan 20 minutos para terminar la clase.

_“Ahh, Loki… Últimamente apenas he tenido tiempo o tranquilidad para estar contigo. Lo siento, mi Loki.”_

Entre mis manos descansa el tomo que cuenta cómo a Loki le cosieron mágicamente la boca para no hacer trampas al apostar. No pasan mucho tiempo antes de que algo llame mi atención por el rabillo del ojo: Lucas lleva un rato acariciándose distraídamente los labios. En su cara se puede leer una molestia evidente mientras observa la mesa, cabizbajo.  De repente, alza la mirada y me quedo congelada.

 

_“Tiene un sexto sentido para saber cuándo lo estoy mirando. No puede ser coincidencia.”_

 

Pero esta vez es diferente; no soy capaz de bajar de nuevo a mi libro. Quizá sea la expresión seria y molesta de Lucas, quizás es porque nunca me había quedado prendada de esa mirada, pero no soy capaz de moverme. Es la misma sensación de cuando nos vimos en el bus aquella vez. Otras veces me bloquea, pero dura solo un momento. Esta vez no puedo apartarme. Un relámpago congelado recorre mi columna y me hace temblar un momento, pero rápidamente se derrite y un extraño y conocido calor se extiende por mi cuerpo.

 

_“¿Cómo lo haces para que mi cuerpo reaccione así?”_

 

Sus ojos están clavados en mí. Habría jurado que eran grises, pero unos misteriosos tonos verdes están apareciendo a una velocidad inexplicable. Y es todo su culpa…

No es difícil notar cómo un calor líquido resbala por mi interior y aumenta la temperatura de mi cuerpo incluso más. Esto es malo: si sigo así terminaré perdiendo el control y jadearé o algo. Me remuevo incómoda en mi silla.

En ese momento toca el timbre. Pensando que he sido salvada por la campana, me levanto y salgo a paso rápido hasta el baño.

Siempre me han dado asco los baños públicos, pero no aguanto más y esta es una situación grave. Recuesto la cabeza contra la puerta y me levanto la falda. No me hace falta bajar la ropa interior para descubrir que estoy empapada. Me tiemblan ligeramente las piernas cuando mi mano derecha se escurre dentro de mi ropa interior. Si no me corro, estaré toda la mañana así y no puede ser. Imposible. ¿Qué sería de mí si alguien ve cómo un hilo líquido corre por mis piernas? ¿Por qué tuve que ponerme falda hoy?

No tardo mucho en correrme –menos mal- con un gemido muy ahogado que suena más como un quejido. Todo está en silencio y estoy segura de que ya ha comenzado la siguiente clase.

Me seco, limpio y lavo las manos antes de salir. Me humedezco la cara y eso ayuda bastante.

Efectivamente, los pasillos están silenciosos; la clase ha comenzado ya. Llamo antes de entrar y le cuelo al profesor que me encontraba mal y tuve que ir al baño. Me siento y tomo mi libro, esperando que el resto de la mañana pase rápido y sin incidentes.

 

* * *

 

 La semana ha ido pasando con su lentitud habitual. Al fin es viernes.

Mi relación con Lucas, que parecía una montaña rusa, se ha ido estabilizando esta semana. Desde el martes no he vuelto a perder el control y él no ha mostrado ese lado oscuro y perverso. Esta mañana, Lucas me dio las notas y mi examen ha sido perfecto. Literalmente, un 10. Llevo todo el día en las nubes, rememorando su voz diciéndome “Muy bien hecho, enhorabuena” una y otra vez.

 

_“Te estás colgando seriamente de él. ¿No deberías cortar por lo sano antes de que pase algo?”_

_“Ay, ¡calla! Es un amor platónico, déjame ser feliz… Él no va a corresponderme y aunque así fuera, somos alumna y profesor. Le costaría el puesto”_

Es verdad. Estos sentimientos que hace poco he entendido no van a ser correspondidos, pero no importa. Me llega con esto, así que todo está bien. Tengo a Lucas y tengo a Loki –aunque el pobre lleva un tiempo en segundo plano-.

—Lucas…— Se me escapa su nombre como un suspiro.

Ah, hablando de ello tengo que limpiar para mañana.

¡Seguro que mañana será un gran día!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y además ya has aceptado tus sentimientos. Qué guay!


	10. Espera, ¿qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue hue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> Feliz San Valentín!

Al fin suena el timbre. Siendo sincera, llevo un rato esperando. No solo por ver a Lucas, debo añadir: el 10 en su asignatura me ha motivado mucho para esforzarme de verdad y sacar buena nota –¡como si un 8 fuera una mala nota, oye!- en las demás asignaturas y no solo en la suya.

Los pliegues de mi vestido bailan al ondear de mis caderas mientras voy bailando alegremente para abrir la puerta. Tomo aire y me acicalo un poco antes de abrir.

— ¡Hola! —Quizás mi voz ha sonado demasiado emocionada, porque Lucas me mira con cara de sorpresa antes de saludar él.

—Buenos días. De buen humor, ¿eh? —Asiento con energía. Él pasa a la habitación cuando le hago un gesto y, como siempre, se sienta en mi silla. Antes de unirme a él paso por la cocina y preparo unos snacks para pasar la mañana.

Cuando me siento, me fijo en que está mirando el centro de mi pantalla con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que he quitado el archivo?

La clase comienza tranquilamente. Mi próximo examen es filosofía, así que me ayuda con eso. Estoy acostumbrada ya a la estructura de estas clases: la primera hora me explica y la segunda hago una prueba o comentario. Hoy atiendo especialmente pero poco a poco me voy fijando en que no está de muy buen humor. No digo nada sobre ello por no interrumpirlo y continúo atendiendo a lo que me explica.

Así, la primera hora pasa sin problemas. Me pongo con el comentario tal y como me ha mandado. El silencio inunda la sala. Únicamente la música que he puesto de fondo se puede escuchar. No tengo claro cuándo tiempo pasa antes de que Lucas murmure algo que escucho a duras penas.

—Me aburro—Su voz es baja, como si lo murmurase para él. ¿Se aburre? ¿No ha traído ningún libro esta vez?

—Ah, puedes coger alguno de mis--

—Me aburres tú. — ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? Levando la vista del papel para exigirle respeto y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes muy, muy brillantes. No tengo duda: sus ojos antes eran grisáceos azulados. Antes de poder decir nada, alza de nuevo la voz—Ha pasado muy poco tiempo y ya te has vuelto así de dócil… Qué aburrido.

—  ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!—Me levanto de la silla a causa de la rabia. No recuerdo haber hecho nada para que se ponga así conmigo y eso me revienta muchísimo. Estoy muy enfadada, pero, ¿por qué estoy ligeramente excitada? ¡No me digas que me pone que esté serio conmigo! ¿Qué demonios me pasa en la cabeza?

Con un movimiento apenas visible me agarra una muñeca y, haciendo una finta, me tira en una superficie blanda que intuyo que es mi cama. Todo pasa demasiado rápido y cuando me doy cuenta y abro de nuevo los ojos, estoy boca arriba y él se ha sentado sobre mis piernas, presionándolas contra las suyas y dejándome totalmente inmovilizada. Una de sus manos está agarrando las dos mías sobre mi cabeza, por lo que tampoco puedo mover los brazos. Me sube la adrenalina pero por otra parte estoy tan asustada que mi cuerpo no termina de reaccionar.

—Me aburro… así que me voy a divertir un poco contigo. Ya sabes, me tienes que compensar. —Susurra, mirándome desde lo alto. Su mano libre sube por mis piernas y levanta mi vestido, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior. —Oh.  Pero si estás mojada ya… Pervertida…

 

_“No digas esas cosas… No puedo con eso…”_

 

Lucas se queda quieto y deja sus dedos haciendo círculos distraídamente en mi ombligo. Hace cosquillas e intento moverme, pero es en vano. Sus ojos de un color verde brillante están llenos de malicia.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando peleabas y te enfadabas. Aquella vez en mi casa me habría encantado castigarte… pero te has vuelto muy sumisa. Es una pena.

 

_“¡Te voy a dar sumisa!”_

 

Comienzo a retorcerme con toda mi fuerza ante esa provocación. Agito las piernas intentando escapar, pero tiene muchísima fuerza y por mucho que me retuerza, no consigo moverme un ápice. Él observa mis movimientos, divertido. Al cabo de un rato paro, jadeando del cansancio. Tengo las muñecas doloridas, pero su agarre de hierro no ha menguado lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cómo…?—Susurro, totalmente desalentada a estas alturas.

—Pequeña… Tu fuerza humana no puede hacerle nada a un dios…

 

_“Espera, ¿qué?”_

 

De repente, una sensación fría inunda la habitación. Sobre la cabeza de Lucas se materializa con una luz dorada un yelmo con unos enormes cuernos. Piezas de metal cubren sus brazos y su ropa, antes un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se convierte en una indumentaria negra y ornamentada con detalles dorados. Por último, una capa verde nace de sus hombreras doradas y nos cubre.

Contemplo atónica su cambio, mirándolo a los ojos. Durante todo el cambio, Lucas no ha separado su mirada de la mía. El silencio inunda la sala.

—¿Qué eres? —Me da miedo preguntar, pero me asusta incluso más no saberlo. ¡Eso ha sido magia!

Una risa condescendiente escapa de sus labios, como si tuviera que saberlo.

—Gimes mi nombre constantemente y cuando me tienes delante, ¿no me reconoces? Soy el centro de tu mundo, pequeña humana. Soy Loki, de Asgard.

—Loki…

—Sí, Loki. Continúa diciendo mi nombre, me aporta poder. Ah, si hubiera sabido que disfrazándome de “Lucas” dejarías de adorarme, no lo habría hecho…—Chasquea la lengua y con una ligera mueca de molestia, me reprocha—Un simple humano ha servido para que olvidaras a tu dios… ¡Devota mala!

Al mismo tiempo que grita eso, agarra uno de mis pechos con violencia, haciéndome daño. Loki… Nah. Me he quedado dormida, no puede ser real.

De repente, siento que ejerce más presión sobre mi pecho. Y el dolor es muy, muy real.

—Humana, no me tientes. Yo no soy tan indulgente como esa fachada que he creado para ti.

Sopeso un momento toda la información que está llegando. No sé qué está pasando y cada cosa que dice solo sirve para confundirme más y más.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo?

Él suspira, algo decepcionado. ¿Es –de nuevo- algo que tendría que saber? Me estoy empezando a irritar...

—Verás, nosotros los dioses somos tremendamente poderosos. O lo éramos, antaño. La falta de oraciones por parte de Midgard… ¿Sabes qué es eso, al menos? —La mirada de irritación que le lanzo hace que sonría con malicia. Me está irritando adrede, como aquella vez…—Bueno. Vuestras oraciones se han debilitado, habéis dejado de darnos energía. No envejecemos, pero nuestros poderes han ido a menos.

Hace una pausa y recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada antes de proseguir con su disparatada explicación.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? La vida de cierta adolescente ha estado girando a mi alrededor desde hace unos meses y eso ¡me ha rejuvenecido! —Aprieta más mi pecho y mis manos—Mi fuerza ha vuelto, así como mi potencia mágica de siempre. Y todo gracias a ti. ¡Quién diría que una simple humana podría hacer esto!

—¡P-Pero yo no te adoré como a un “dios” sino como al personaje de una leyenda!

—Y no es necesario. Tu vida gira a mi alrededor. Sé que lees sobre mí. Sé que escribes sobre mí. Sé que piensas constantemente en mí, día tras día… Y sé lo que estas lascivas manos hacen al pensar en mí. He oído cientos de veces mi nombre en tus labios.

Una punzada de excitación corre por mi núcleo y me hace temblar ligeramente.

—Lucas…—Sollozo en voz baja. Entonces siento un dolor agudo en un muslo. Ha sido él: me ha dado una cachetada, y bastante fuerte.

—No, no, no. Fuera de clase, ese nombre está prohibido. No me aporta poder. Soy Loki y así me llamarás. Nada de Lucas.

En ese punto de la conversación, una parte de mí ya había olvidado la situación en la que estoy. Sin embargo, vuelvo en mí cuando la mano libre de Loki flota sobre mi pecho y acaricia mi vestido con el índice. Una serpiente de luz repta por el trecho que ha recorrido el dedo del dios y, así sin más, tanto mi vestido como mi sujetador se hacen jirones por esa zona, dejándome indefensa y desnuda ante él. Mis bragas tampoco duran mucho en su sitio.

No tengo claro qué tipo de expresión debo tener en mi cara ahora mismo, pero parece que Loki cree que estoy triste por mi ropa.

—Tranquila, volverán a la normalidad—Susurra, acercando su cara a la mía y, por lo tanto, inclinándose sobre mí. Puedo notar su… su… en mi… Aay…

De repente, veo ambas manos en mi pecho, pero yo sigo sin poder mover las mías. Miro por el rabillo del ojo: me está reteniendo con magia. Esa misma serpiente dorada que me desnudó, se encuentra ahora inmovilizando mis manos. Sus manos acarician toda la zona y me pellizcan de cuando en cuando. Su boca se mueve a uno de mis pezones, donde deposita un beso y luego un mordisco que me hace saltar lo que puedo. Suelta una risa que es más un aliento que otra cosa y utiliza una de sus manos para pellizcar el otro. Se queda así un momento, jugando conmigo. Baja lentamente la mano que me pellizcaba y la deposita en mi ombligo de nuevo, antes de separarse de mi pecho y mirarme.

—Tú, sin embargo, nunca volverás a ser la misma. Ahora entenderás por qué soy “Lengua de Plata”

En ese momento, agarra mis caderas y con una fuerza brutal arrastra mi cuerpo hasta el suyo. Él está de rodillas y ahora mismo yo estoy en una postura un tanto extraña: mi baja espalda descansa en su torso y mis piernas cuelgan en el aire, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Siento cómo mi interior se comprime, sobreexcitada por el sentimiento de anticipación. No sé si podría defenderme o alejarme de él, pero sinceramente, ni siquiera quiero intentarlo. Ver la cara de Lucas, saber que las dos personas que tanto me gustan son una misma… Es demasiado para mí.

Con ambas manos agarra mis muslos y sus pulgares pasean por ellos hasta llegar a mis labios. Quedo totalmente expuesta ante él; ante la persona por la que me he tocado tantísimas veces…  Tener la certeza de que sabe cómo mi cuerpo reacciona ante él…

—No te he tocado apena y mira cómo estás… Esto será divertido. —No actúa durante un momento y de repente se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa. Oh oh. Qué miedo—Dime… ¿Quién te atrae más? ¿Lucas? ¿O Loki?

 

_“Oooooh, esto es jugar sucio…”_

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, Loki introduce un dedo en mi interior. Aunque yo misma lo he hecho muchas veces, no hay comparación: su mano es bastante más grande que la mía y ese dedo me molesta bastante. Rápidamente comienza a moverlo, tanteando para encontrar mi punto sensible. Al mismo tiempo, posa su lengua sobre mi bulto de nervios. Aunque su lengua está caliente, yo lo estoy más y el contraste hace que mi cuerpo sufra un pequeño espasmo a causa del roce.

—M-Me gusta mucho… Lucas…—Ante mi respuesta comienza a mover la lengua lentamente, lo cual no ayuda a mi capacidad lingüística en este preciso instante. Ejerce más fuerza con su dedo. ¿Estará molesto? —P-Pero… Pero Loki… Loki me ha gustado por mucho, m-mucho tiempo… Y ¡Ah! Es mi favorito…

—Buena chica…—Comienza a dibujar formas con su lengua, de tal manera que no soy capaz de evitar retorcerme de la intensidad del placer. Hasta ahora solo había utilizado los dedos, por lo que esta sensación es totalmente nueva para mí. Y mucho, mucho más placentera. Su dedo lleva un rato golpeándome por dentro justo en el punto que estaba buscando y esa sensación se junta con el placer de su lengua. —¿Y qué te gusta tanto de mí?

—L-Loki…—Intento hablar entre gemidos y espasmos, pero estoy llegando ya al orgasmo y ponerme a hablar ahora mismo me distrae del placer, así que hago caso omiso a su pregunta.

Y eso parece no gustarle.

Cesa todo movimiento justo cuando estoy a punto de correrme y, mirándome a los ojos, se relame. Otra punzada de placer.

—Si quieres correrte, responde.

 

_“Manipulador…”_

—E-Eres inteligente… Me gusta tu p-per-U-uh… tu personalidad… La forma e-en la que engañas a l-los Aesir… Me siento i-identificada contigo…

Me mira, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Q-Quieres ser libre sin… sin que la gente te juzgue. Eso te hace s-solitario… Y-y yo también lo soy…—Hago una pausa. —Loki, por favor…

El dios me muestra una sonrisa y, sin añadir una palabra, continúa donde lo dejó. Hablando me he calmado, pero de todas maneras no tardo mucho en correrme con un gemido ahogado.

—Soy un dios benévolo y voy a concederte incluso más placer… Pero esta vez, di mi nombre.

Esta vez me cambia de postura y me boca abajo, apoyada en mis rodillas y mis codos. Como antes, todo sucede muy rápido y no me da tiempo a quejarme.

— ¡L-Loki! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡E-Está muy sensible! —Esta vez es el dios el que hace caso omiso a mis súplicas y continúa jugando con mi cuerpo. Esta vez introduce dos dedos dentro de mí y tarda incluso menos en encontrar mi punto. No tardo demasiado en perder el control y ceder ante el placer que me ofrece… Va cambiando la presión que ejerce, modera la velocidad y juega con mi clímax, parando justo antes de que me corra… Y así varias veces. No tardo en correrme de nuevo y, esta vez, grito su nombre con todo el poder de mis pulmones.

Eso parece animarlo a continuar, porque no me ofrece un segundo de cuartel antes de continuar…

* * *

 

No sé qué hora debe ser cuando me deja libre, un buen rato después y con varios orgasmos de por medio. Estoy físicamente agotada, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar y la garganta me duele a más no poder. Ni siquiera soy capaz de tomar la fuerza necesaria como para sentarme en la cama…

Y él ahí está, mirándome sonriente desde una esquina de la cama, lamiéndose los dedos.

Esos cautivadores y –ahora sin duda- reales ojos verdes de la primera vez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es cuando se pone interesante!


	11. Símbolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi cumpleaños, así que os regalo un capítulo nuevo! Uuh~!

— ¿Ya te has despertado?

Giro mi adormilado cuerpo para poder ver al propietario de esa voz. Estoy desorientada, no sé quién es ni qué pasa. ¿Por qué hay alguien en mi habitación?

Me incorporo en la cama y lentamente voy despertándome y recordando los eventos que han sucedido antes de dormirme. Acierto a distinguir la cara que me observa, sin ningún tipo de expresión, desde mi sofá. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes que se concentran en un libro, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

No, mentira. Es Loki…

Me quedo mirándolo sin ningún tipo de pudor y él o no se da cuenta, o no le importa, porque no hace caso alguno de mi presencia. Y entonces me acuerdo de todo y pronto me doy cuenta de mi desnudez. Hago acopio de las sábanas para taparme todo lo posible, avergonzada. No es que no tenga confianza en mi propio cuerpo, pero no me gusta ir enseñándolo por ahí… A profesores de historia… O dioses nórdicos…

—Cubrirte, a estas alturas, es innecesario. —Comenta Loki con un tono bastante sugerente, aunque sin separar la mirada del libro. —Ya tuve tiempo de estudiarte en profundidad.

 

_“Oh, dioses. Es verdad. No recuerdo nada desde que me soltó… ¿Se habrá aprovechado de mí?”_

 

Loki chasquea la lengua y separa por fin la vista del libro. Me dedica una mirada visiblemente molesta.

—Puedo ser el dios del Engaño y las mentiras, pero tengo honor. No soy como esos tristes humanos que necesitan forzar mujeres para obtener placer. Estoy por encima de eso. —Deja escapar una risa altiva y orgullosa. —Además... Me gusta verte rogar por placer. Conseguiré que implores por tenerme dentro de ti.

Una punzada de calor me invade pero hago lo posible por ignorarla. Sí, me había parecido que m respondía a cosas que solo estaba pensando.

 

_“¿Puedes leer lo que pienso, verdad?”_

—Qué pregunta más tonta, ¿acaso no lo has visto ya? —Parece que tiene poca paciencia y no le gusta que tanteen a su alrededor… Pero joder, si tengo un dios revoloteando a mi alrededor, quiero saber qué puede y qué no puede hacerme. Me echa otra mirada—Yo no “revoloteo” a tu alrededor. Y permíteme que te diga que se me ha hecho harto difícil no abalanzarme sobre ti antes. La cantidad de pensamientos sucios que procesas al día es abrumadora.

Tierra, trágame.

Me hago una bola bajo las sábanas. Qué vergüenza, por los dioses. Todas esas veces en medio de clase, cuando nos imaginaba teniendo sexo sobre su escritorio… Todas esas veces sabía lo que pensaba. Todas ellas.

—Muchas veces pensé en levantar una ilusión y tomarte en medio de la clase. —Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose a la cama. Es un momento y ya está a mi lado, su cara cerca de la mía. Lo noto, lo puedo notar a mi lado, aún con la sábana de por medio. Sé que está ahí. —Seguro que eso te excitaría muchísimo, ¿verdad? Notarme entrando y saliendo de ti mientras miras las caras de tus compañeros de clase, que ni siquiera se imaginan lo que está pasando. Ver una ilusión de ti misma, en la esquina, mirándote, juzgándote. Sin saber si levantaré la ilusión, dejándoles verte… Te sube la adrenalina, ¿verdad?

No hay respuesta, se hace el silencio.

Me niego a darle ningún tipo de satisfacción, me niego a dejarle saber que eso me ha calentado. Dejo la mente en blanco, pensando en otras cosas para que no pueda leerme.

—Eso no funciona conmigo—Con un único movimiento, separa las sábanas de mí y las tira al otro lado de la habitación. Intento escapar, pero es demasiado tarde. —Lo que me recuerda…

Hace presión sobre mi cuerpo  y me inmoviliza. De repente, un dolor agudo, como una aguja, invade mi oreja. Dura solo un segundo, pero no deja de escocer. Loki me engancha algo en la oreja. ¿Un pendiente? ¿Me ha hecho un pendiente?

Una vez termina, me deja libre. Tardo un segundo en recuperar el aliento, pero en cuanto lo hago me palpo la oreja. Oh, dios.

Salgo corriendo hacia el baño.

—¡¡LOKI!!—El grito que acabo de pegar ha debido escucharse hasta en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Observo mi reflejo. El pelo despeinado, la cara sonrojada… Y un pendiente. Un único pendiente grande y dorado en mi oreja derecha. No es un pendiente cualquiera y eso es lo peor. Es el símbolo de Loki. Dos serpientes que se entrelazan, formando una S. Vuelvo corriendo a la habitación.

—De esta forma, no olvidarás a quién perteneces. También sirve para que no puedas decirle nada a nadie sobre mi verdadera identidad.

Intento quitármelo, sin resultado. Está durísimo, no importa cuánto tire.

¿Estoy ahora marcada de por vida?

Loki sonríe con malicia, sentado en mi silla. Ha cambiado de libro y se ha hecho el silencio inmediatamente. Acaricio mi nuevo y permanente accesorio sin añadir palabra para amenizar la atmósfera. La información va apareciendo de nuevo en mi cabeza. Agolpándose rápidamente. Las preguntas fluyen. ¿Por qué yo? ¿A qué se refiere con “poder”?¿Me está utilizando por sus motivos egoístas?¿Por qué tengo que alterar mi vida solo por eso? Yo estaba muy feliz leyendo… ¿Qué será de mí? No quiero participar en este juego de poder…

Poder…

—Poder—Un simple susurro inconsciente escapa de mí y parece captar la atención del dios, que enarca una ceja y me mira, sorprendido. Por su reacción, no parecía estar prestándome atención durante esta miríada de pensamientos.

—¿Poder?

Otro momento de silencio.

—Has trastocado mi mundo porque ansías poder. Únicamente por eso.

— ¿Hmm? No veo nada malo. Yo consigo poder, tú consigues lo que siempre has deseado: conocerme. Es un intercambio justo.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente, formando ecos, confundiéndome.

—No lo es si haces lo que quieres conmigo…

 

_“Mi atracción por ti, por Lucas. ¿Es sólo una ilusión que has creado con tu magia?”_

 

—Me ofendes. No tengo necesidad de utilizar trucos para esto. No he jugado con tu mente, solo la he leído.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo. Es un silencio incómodo que está irritando a Loki incluso más que las preguntas. La tensión se palpa.

—¿Qué será de mí cuando tengas el poder que quieres?

—No seas ingenua. Nunca hay suficiente poder.

Me quedo sentada en la cama, mirando el suelo. Eso significa que nunca me dejará ir. No es que no me atraiga la idea, quiero decir; me encanta la mitología y esto puede ser interesante… Pero si sigue así, jamás podré disfrutar de una vida normal.

 

_“Una vida normal. ¿Cómo? ¿Casándote? Tú, que amas el silencio, ¿tendrás una vida normal, teniendo hijos? ¿Amigos?”_

_“Hmm…”_

 

La voz de Loki corta como una espada todo mi hilo de pensamientos.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Tu silencio me irrita.

—¿Qué harás conmigo si dejo de ser útil? Hipotéticamente: si consigo novio, dejaría de lado a _Loki_ , como pasó con Lucas.

Como un golpe, el pendiente comienza a calentarse y siento como si quemase mi oreja. Es muy extraño. No duele, es más bien una incesante molestia que perdura, perdura…

Le lanzo una mirada al dios y veo que él ya me está mirando; el chispazo en sus ojos verdes más brillante que nunca.

—Creo que no entiendes lo que significa ser mía. —Se levanta y avanza lentamente hacia mí. No puedo moverme. Literalmente, estoy petrificada. —Me mirarás sólo a mí.

No puedo moverme. Él se planta frente a mí y, agachándose, me agarra del mentón y me levanta, acercándome a su altura. Acaricia mis labios con el pulgar, suavemente. Me encantaría empujarlo y taparme la cara… Noto perfectamente lo colorada que me he puesto en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú observa pacientemente… Llegarás a no poder vivir sin mí. Me haré cargo de eso.

Y en este juego de poder, lo único que siento es que está jugando conmigo.

Como si fuera una gacela.

Esperando a que, en algún momento, sus garras y sus colmillos pongan fin a mi vida.


	12. Preguntas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la ausencia, pero no he tenido ninguna inspiración para continuar. Este capítulo es una especie de relleno hecho a mala gana para que no me odiéis mucho y como conexión entre el descubrimiento de Loki y lo que viene a continuación.

—No entiendo tu empecinamiento. Nunca te faltará nada, ya sea ropa, techo o comida. Vivirás esas leyendas que tanto te gustan, consiguiendo una información que ningún humano imagina. Yo protejo lo que me pertenece.

—Pero no soy un objeto que tengas que proteger por ser tuyo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Me suelta y vuelve al sillón, a seguir su libro. —No eres un objeto, pero sigues siendo mía.

Resoplo y voy al armario a por algo de ropa. Por mucho que me haya visto ya, no me hace ilusión seguir estando desnuda delante de él. Busco lo más cómodo y holgado que tengo y termino sacando un chándal negro con una sudadera una talla mayor que la mía. Me visto en un momento, ajena totalmente al dios, que está leyendo tan tranquilo en mi sofá.

Me muero de hambre y echo mano a los snacks que preparé antes de la clase… o lo que demonios fuera eso. Prefiero no pensar mucho en esto mientras él está cerca. Quizás me esté leyendo ahora mismo, no puedo saberlo… Así que decido llevar la conversación por otros caminos.

—Así que… ¿Te cepillaste a un caballo? —Repentinamente, el dios levanta la vista hacia mí y me mira con una mueca de asco.

—Los midgardianos tenéis una imaginación increíble.

—Para ser el Dios de las Mentiras, mientes como el culo.

Loki desvía la mirada y la centra en el suelo. Se lleva la mano al ceño fruncido, claramente molesto.

—Lo de Svadilfari no fue culpa mía.

—Hmmm… Hasta donde yo sé, fue culpa de tu orgullo y hablar de más.

Loki chasquea la lengua, sin mirarme.

—Aunque no entiendo qué padre obliga a su hijo a hacer eso.

Me he perdido en mis pensamientos, pero la repentina risa de Loki, suave y clara, me saca de ellos. Levanto la vista del suelo para encontrarme con una sonrisa, sí, pero una sonrisa amarga. Aunque su boca sonríe, sus demás facciones no lo hacen. Nunca pensé que alguien tan orgulloso y altivo como él pudiera poner una expresión así, y más delante de otra persona. Algo hace clic en mi interior. Mi cuerpo actúa solo y, cuando me doy cuenta, estoy arrodillada delante de él, acariciando su mandíbula suavemente con mis manos. Él me dedica una mirada y nos mantenemos así un breve momento, que se me hace eterno.

El repentino silencio se rompe cuando mis labios pronuncian una simple pero honesta frase.

—Lo siento—No lo siento por estar tocándolo sin su permiso. No lo siento por jactarme, no. Loki me mira sin cambiar su gesto. Me trago mi orgullo por una vez en la vida. —Si no quieres, no volveré a hablar de Odín.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Ese hombre no es mi padre.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto lentamente. Apoyo las rodillas en el trozo de sofá que se ve entre sus piernas. Con cuidado, acerco su cabeza a mi pecho y lo abrazo, como un gesto de una madre consolando a su hijo. Loki no reacciona, pero tampoco me aparta. Acaricio su pelo, tan negro, tan suave. Huele bien, como si estuviera recién lavado, pero al mismo tiempo tiene un olor muy característico. Su propia esencia.

—No lo mencionaré de nuevo. —Él no dice nada, no murmura ni siquiera un simple agradecimiento. Tampoco lo espero; a estas alturas sé cómo es. He leído mucho, durante muchos años. Conozco todo lo que hay escrito sobre él. ¿Pero son ciertas estas cosas?

—Para quejarte tanto de mí, te me acercas mucho. ¿Ya no te importa que te toque?—Su voz grave y baja retumba en mi pecho. Mientras lo dice, va subiendo sus manos por mis piernas.

Lo dejo ir antes de que pueda hacer nada. Ya no tiene esa mirada triste de antes, vuelve a ser su expresión de siempre. Decidido, arrogante. Me recoloco la ropa casualmente, sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo.

—No comparto tus formas y no me gusta que te refieras a mí como tu pertenencia, pero… Bueno—hago una pausa y miro hacia otro lado, para que no me vea la cara. Lo que voy a decir me avergüenza hasta a mí—, me he enamorado de ti y no me gusta verte así.

De repente, el chispazo de un recuerdo se aviva en mi cabeza.

—Aquella vez. Cuando estaba leyendo la historia de tu apuesta… Te pasabas un dedo por los labios…—Me quedo pensando en ello. Por supuesto, todo encaja. Los recuerdos lo impulsaban a tocarse la vieja herida, ya curada. ¿Y estaba, acaso, molesto porque lo vi derrotado?

—Eres una acosadora. Mira que recordar un detalle tan mínimo…

—¡No fue mínimo para mí! No… no fue…—Soy idiota. Mira que sacar ese tema delante de él. Joder… Le doy la espalda y me siento en mi silla, procurando que no me vea la cara, rojísima a estas alturas.

—Oh… Es verdad… Después de eso saliste corriendo al baño —lo dice con un tono juguetón, saboreando cada sílaba de la palabra.— a tocarte.

Me arde la cara. Solo quiero salir de este lugar. Irme a dar un paseo. O una ducha fría. O cambiar de país.

—Tú sí que eres un acosador…

Me tiembla la voz aunque intente controlarlo.

 

_“Un acosador terroríficamente poderoso”_

 

Puedo escuchar cómo Loki se levanta. Al momento lo noto detrás de mí. Lo único que nos separa es el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Te asusta mi presencia?

Pues claro que no me asusta su presencia. Impone, eso está claro. Maldita sea; ¡es un dios! Pero no es exactamente miedo. Yo diría, más bien, que lo que siento es incertidumbre. Lo que me asusta es no saber si me va a trastocar y luego abandonarme, sin nada. Lo que me asusta es enamorarme de él, darle todo mi ser y que luego desaparezca, dejándome vacía. Claro que tengo la duda de si me matará o no cuando se aburra de mí, pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte. No lloraré o suplicaré por mi vida.

Aunque lo de que exponga mi cuerpo en medio de clase como dijo antes no es de mi agrado…

—En cierto modo.

Hay un ligero silencio, de apenas unos breves segundos.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Es cierto. No me gusta que leas sobre mis derrotas.

Cuando me giro para responderle, solo me encuentro con el silencio.


	13. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

_“¿Y ahora cómo se supone que debería tratar con él?”_

El domingo ha pasado como un suspiro, como un trance muy largo. Dormí mucho, me levanté tarde. Comí poco y a deshora. El cansancio pudo conmigo a una hora a la que no me acostaba desde que era una niña pequeña.

Y aquí estamos, otro lunes más. Un lunes nublado, con poca luz. Son las 9:30, pero el cielo abarrotado de nubes da la sensación de que aún son las 8. La siguiente hora que tengo de clase es con él, con Loki, con Lucas. Me pregunto si pasará algo. Quizás haga lo que dijo, quizás levante una ilusión. Quizás haga como si nada y este resulte ser otro lunes más, sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo.

¡Ding!

Y dio la hora. El profesor sale del aula a prisas, cargando sus carpetas y haciendo mucho ruido al pisar. Mis compañeros empiezan su habitual charla entre clases, a gritos y risas. El ruido parece que aumenta exponencialmente. Me escurro sobre mi mesa, con un portaminas en la mano y dando toquecitos en una libreta. Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí.

_“Aah, justo cuando pensé que me estaba enamorando y mi vida iba a ser de color rosa, como en las series…”_

Sí. Y en ese momento resulta que todo el rosa era una fachada. Y todo se vuelve verde.

Verde, negro y dorado.

Estos tres colores se cuelan por el rabillo de mi ojo cuando entra Lucas por la puerta, vestido con un traje casual negro y una bufanda verde y beige. Me suena que esta ropa ya se la he visto…

—Venga, silencio. Si cuando llegue a mi mesa no estáis sentados y quietos, os quedaréis en el recreo. —La clase automáticamente se queda en el más absoluto silencio. Reúno algo de motivación para sentarme decentemente justo cuando pasa por mi lado.

_Snap_

¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? Ha sonado como si alguien chasqueara los dedos.

Lucas llega a su sitio y coloca su maletín negro sobre la mesa. Saca el libro, se sienta y busca la página en la que nos habíamos quedado.

—Si no recuerdo mal, teníais ejercicios para hoy. Bien, vamos a corregir.

Los quejidos habituales de quien no hace los deberes resuenan por el aula. Un “no” bajito y desganado.

Saco el libro, busco la página y hago lo mismo con la libreta. Me quedo en babia leyendo las respuestas que escribí ayer, en trance. Algunas cosas parecen no tener sentido. ¿Tan atontada estaba? Menos mal que hoy ya estoy bien…

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando la voz de Lucas llama mi nombre. Instantáneamente levanto la cabeza y lo miro. También, por acto reflejo, nada más mirarlo la bajo de nuevo, algo nerviosa.

—Lee en voz alta y responde la pregunta número tres. —Su voz suena normal y no parece haber hecho nada, no tengo la sensación que tenía la última vez cuando hizo magia. ¿Será verdad lo de que voy a tener un lunes normal? ¡Menos mal!

O eso creía.

Cuando busco la pregunta número tres y me preparo para hacer lo que me ha ordenado, descubro para mi sorpresa que no sale la voz de mi garganta. Lo intento varias veces. Hago los movimientos de lengua pertinentes pero no hay sonido que salga de mi boca. El aire escapa de mis pulmones inútilmente, sin pronunciar palabra, sílaba o letra existente. Puedo respirar perfectamente, pero es como si mis cuerdas vocales no existieran. Me quedo callada y lo miro una vez más, para encontrarme con una ligerísima sonrisa por su parte.

Qué cabrón.

—¿No has hecho los deberes?

Silencio nuevamente. Algunos compañeros me miran con expresión contrariada, como diciendo “¿Pero vas a corregir o qué coño te pasa?”, suspiran y vuelven a lo suyo. Me hundo en la frustración de no poder decir nada, de no poder responder, contraatacar. Sigo intentándolo, quiero gritarle que sí los he hecho, que aunque me dejara como me dejó el sábado, pude hacerlo; enseñarle la respuesta escrita con letra rápida y confusa y darle una bofetada con la libreta, por ladino y tramposo.

—Si no respondes a mi pregunta te quedarás media hora después de clase, castigada.

Araño la mesa con las uñas, de pura rabia contenida. Contenida únicamente por el hechizo, que conste. Ahí se va mi lunes maravilloso y tranquilo.

—El arquitecto que diseñó este edificio debe estar orgulloso de que te guste tanto como para quedarte aquí una hora extra. —Remarca “una hora” con voz potente y una expresión sarcástica que no ayuda a mi ánimo actual. — ¿Algún voluntario que haya hecho los ejercicios?

Una persona se presenta voluntaria casi al momento y la clase continúa con total normalidad. No para mí, eso sí. Tomo los apuntes necesarios y de vez en cuando le echo miraditas al dios, buscando esa sonrisa de maldad que tanto lo caracteriza, pero no la encuentro, simplemente hace como si yo no existiera y continúa explicando el temario como si nada.

Bueno, él puede hablar así que técnicamente puede seguir como si nada. No es como si su hechizo lo afectara a él y no a mí.

Esta clase se hace inexplicablemente lenta, lo cual es raro porque no es como si hablara de todas formas. Es una sensación extraña no poder hacer algo. Incluso aunque no hablara en clase antes, no poder hacerlo ahora es molesto e irritante. O igual es porque es culpa de Lucas –O Loki, ya no sé cómo llamarlo-, también podría ser. Todo lo que él hace me altera más de lo normal.

Pero bueno, aún me quedan unas cuantas horas para verlo de nuevo.

*~*~*

He trazado un plan: En cuanto toque el timbre, me voy. Así, como si nada. Con cuidado de que no me encuentre por los pasillos. Mañana le diré que me olvidé, que lo siento, que no volverá a pasar. Si me castiga otra vez, siempre puedo volver a hacerlo…

Queda poco para que toque el timbre de la última hora, así que siguiendo el plan, me preparo para salir a toda velocidad en cuanto suene esa irritante campana. Ya tengo todo guardado y prácticamente la mochila al hombro. Quedan segundos.

3… 2… 1…

¡Ding!

La profesora comienza a recoger, al igual que los alumnos. Pero yo no: yo ya estoy de camino a la puerta, a paso ligero. Abro la puerta sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás, pero para encontrarme con una figura masculina apoyada en el marco, tapando la salida.

— ¿Acaso pensabas que podrías escapar de mí? —El profesor dedica una sonrisa a la clase, un saludo a la profesora que ya está saliendo y luego me mira a mí, con una fingida expresión de decepción por querer escapar del castigo.

Esta vez, sí puedo notar cómo la voz crece en mi garganta.

—…Iba al baño.

— ¿Con la mochila al hombro?

—Cosas de mujeres. No lo entenderías.

—Claro…—Durante esta pequeña conversación, he estado quieta cerca de la puerta, con él al otro lado de ella. Una vez salen todos los alumnos, Lucas vuelve a ocupar el marco de la puerta, sin dejarme espacio para salir.

—No voy a escapar ahora, no soy tonta... —Irritada, dejo la mochila en la mesa. —Aunque si me dejas ir al baño…

Lucas deja escapar una risa sarcástica.

—No nací ayer, pequeña. Sé que no tienes nada que hacer en el baño y no voy a dejar que te vayas así como así.

Antes de poder salir casualmente por la puerta, él me para. Se inclina hasta poner su cara al nivel de la mía, a escasos centímetros. Me echo hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Él avanza a mi son; no puedo alejarme de él. Un chasquido de dedos y la puerta se cierra con un sonido suave. Un click, y estoy encerrada con este sádico. Sigo avanzando hacia atrás, intentando que no se acerque demasiado, pero entonces noto la superficie de la mesa contra mi espalda. Mierda. Lucas prácticamente se me echa encima, acorralándome con ambos brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Echo la espalda hacia atrás, pero él se inclina hacia mí.

Noto sus manos a la altura de mis caderas, sobre la mesa. Sus brazos aprisionan mi cuerpo y no puedo moverme bien. He arqueado demasiado la espalda al intentar huir de su cercanía y ahora estoy prácticamente inmovilizada bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sí, me he jodido a mí misma.

—No importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás escapar nunca de mí. —Con una de sus manos toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo acaricia. Menudo gesto romántico y azucarado en una situación como esta. Sin embargo, tira de él obligándome a echar el cuerpo hacia delante. Antes de darme cuenta, nuestros labios están tocándose y de nuevo, antes de poder reaccionar, los del dios están recorriendo la línea de mi mandíbula. Su cálido aliento en mi oreja me causa escalofríos, pero lucho contra las sensaciones y consigo que no se note. —Ahora, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos un poco en esta hora que tenemos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces me pregunto si soy mala persona por cortar los capítulos donde los corto...


	14. Capítulo 14 - Unas horas de ocio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin, nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho la demora, he pasado por varias cosas y un bloqueo bastante gordo para escribir. Escribir no es mi mayor hobby, antes que escritora soy dibujante, así que paso más tiempo dibujando que escribiendo. Y este es el resultado, que actualizo poco. A ver si ahora empiezo a actualizar más a menudo... Bueno, disfrutad!

Ajena al resto del mundo, esta clase se encuentra en un mar de silencio. Es como si la gente del mundo hubiera dejado de existir. En un momento, el ruido de sillas, de risas y de conversaciones ha ido a menos hasta desaparecer por completo. No se escucha nada más que los coches en la lejanía de la calle.

El cuerpo de Lucas es cálido y la suavidad de sus labios en mi cuello me abruma y me hace olvidar dónde estoy. Hace unas semanas nunca habría pensado que esto sucedería. Me he enamorado de un profesor, que ha resultado ser un dios nórdico del engaño y que ahora me acorrala y utiliza en medio de clase, usando su disfraz de docente. ¡Acoso sexual lo llamarían algunos! ¿Pero a quién quejarse cuando no puedes hablar del tema con nadie más que tu acosador?

La lengua del dios dibuja runas en mi piel y de vez en cuando acompaña sus juegos con un mordisco o chupetón.

—Ya no te resistes…

—No sirve de nada contra ti…

—Chica lista.

Para mi sorpresa, tras depositar un último mordisco se levanta y separa su cuerpo del mío, dándome el espacio suficiente para moverme con libertad. Toma mi mano y me lleva a regañadientes hasta la mesa del profesor, elevada en la tarima como si de un templo se tratase. Se sienta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, con esa postura tan sugerente, las piernas abiertas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sé lo que me quiere decir, es como un intercambio equivalente por lo que pasó el sábado. A regañadientes, me siento delante de él, en el suelo. Intento no mirar el evidente bulto en sus pantalones.

—Si te portas bien, te recompensaré— Esa sugerencia me exalta ligeramente, añadiendo pensamientos pervertidos a mi ya no muy inocente mente. Se me sube el color a las mejillas. — ¡Ah! Quizás esto te ayude a centrarte…

Una luz verde brillante me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Durante el momento que los tengo cerrados noto el peso de algo descansando en mi cuello. Un collar. Con una argolla dorada y una cadena que sigue hasta la mano de Loki. Este impulsa la cadena y me obliga a acercarme más a él.

—Si no recuerdo mal, ese fanfic que siempre lees cuando quieres masturbarte tiene una escena así, ¿verdad? — Con una mano acaricia mi barbilla y pasa su pulgar por mis labios. No puedo alejar mis ojos de los suyos, y eso hace que sus palabras tengan un efecto extra en mí. —Conozco tus gustos, pequeña… Sé perfectamente qué hacer para conseguir que gimas mi nombre.

Puedo notar cómo mi interior está ya palpitando, pidiéndome que haga algo rápido para acallar la necesidad que lleva un rato molestándome. Un leve toque de la cadena y una mirada traviesa me indican que empiece. Estoy muerta de vergüenza y no quiero hacerlo, pero algo me atrae a seguir sus órdenes. Lentamente y con dedos torpes desabrocho el pantalón negro de tela y trago saliva antes de bajar el bóxer –negro también- que actúa como última barrera entre Loki y yo.

 

_“Madre mía, es enorme”_

 

Instantáneamente levanto la mirada, avergonzada al recordar que Loki puede saber lo que estoy pensando. Efectivamente, una sonrisa ilumina su cara. Bajo la mirada de nuevo, incluso más avergonzada que antes.

Solo mirarlo hace que un cierto calor me invada. Es difícil de explicar, pero es como si un instinto muy fuerte me poseyera. El calor, el picor molesto de mi entrada se hace más fuerte que antes, haciéndose difícil de ignorar. Quiero tocar, quiero tocar, necesito aliviar ese calor de alguna forma.

—Ah, si tan caliente te pone… Nadie te prohíbe tocarte. De hecho, te animo a hacerlo.

El mismo toque de la cadena de antes. Se está impacientando.

Expulsando toda la poca vergüenza y orgullo que me quedan, me acerco a su miembro. Es… es grande. Es demasiado grande. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si me cabrá. Madre mía…

Intento no darle muchas vueltas y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo con la mano derecha. Con fuerza pero sin pasarme. Puedo notar la sangre y el torbellino de lujuria solo con un simple toque y eso es lo más abrumador. No sé si estoy sonrojada ya, pero si no lo estaba ahora es seguro que sí. Muevo la mano lentamente, con un movimiento más que básico. Loki se acomoda en la silla y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, visiblemente complacido de que al fin empiece. Aún con algo de timidez acerco mi boca y doy pequeñas lamidas en la punta, sin dejar de mover la mano. Me quedo así un momento, evaluando qué hacer a continuación y sin muchos miramientos introduzco todo lo que puedo en mi boca. Loki da un respingo y murmura un “joder” con voz ahogada.

Y eso, la verdad, me provoca una excitante satisfacción que quiero seguir saboreando.

Comienzo a mover la cabeza y continúo moviendo la mano al son, con movimientos rítmicos y lentos. Es la primera vez que hago esto y no me termina de desagradar, pero se me hace difícil respirar y controlar la saliva, además de que mi pelo, largo y suelto, se hace una molestia. Me separo de él con un movimiento rápido que hace que jadee más fuerte que antes, frustrado por mi parón. Sí, la satisfacción que me produce verle así vale la pena de la vergüenza que estoy pasando. Me saco una goma del pelo de la mano y me hago una coleta rápidamente.

Vuelvo al trabajo, mucho más cómoda que antes y, la verdad… también bastante más acalorada. Mi mano libre baja por mi cuerpo hasta encontrarse con mi entrada, que comienzo a tocar con suavidad mientras complazco al dios.

—Buena chica…—Murmura Loki entre jadeos. Ya llevamos un rato así y, aunque puedo notar que él está cerca de correrse, yo lo estoy aún más. Me tiembla el cuerpo y de cuando en cuando se me escapa algún gemido, que parece que hace las delicias de Loki. Cuando estoy a mi límite, no puedo evitar dejar de darle placer un momento para gemir su nombre y acto seguido caer agotada contra su pierna. Loki me acaricia la cabeza durante un momento, satisfecho por mi reacción. No tardo mucho en recuperarme del shock orgásmico para seguir intentando que él consiga el suyo. Puedo notar su respiración agitada y la sangre bombeando dentro de mi boca, justo cuando murmura mi nombre y un extraño y viscoso calor inunda mi lengua. Continúo durante un segundo, antes de separarme y quedarme mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Traga—Una simple orden, con voz temblorosa, que no puedo evitar acatar al momento, como por acto reflejo. Sabe extraño y está caliente, pero la sensación de haber logrado que un dios se corra es bastante gratificante y vale la pena.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. La atmósfera repentinamente se ha tornado tensa y violenta. Aunque yo sigo teniendo calor…

—Has estado bien… Aunque tienes que vigilar los dientes—Me tapo la boca por acto reflejo. Loki deja escapar una risa y me hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. —Supongo que ahora tengo que darte una buena recompensa.

Tira de la cadena que conecta mi cuello con sus manos, obligándome a levantarme. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy apoyada con una rodilla en la silla en la que él está sentado y mi pecho está paralelo al suyo. Una súbita presión dentro de mí me obliga a agarrarme a sus hombros y apoyar la frente contra ellos. El brazo de Loki descansa sobre mi cuerpo mientras va introduciendo un dedo, buscando de nuevo mi punto G, como la otra vez. En solo un momento ya me está haciendo gemir. Cada vez que digo su nombre hace un extraño movimiento muy placentero con sus dedos, que me hace decirlo más y más, buscando otro orgasmo. Su lengua pasea por mi cuello y una de mis orejas y va dejando mordiscos.

No tardo en correrme un par de veces, bajo la insistencia del dios, que me tiene totalmente aferrada a él sin dejarme descansar un momento. Cuando decide que mi recompensa ha sido suficiente, me deja ir e instantáneamente caigo al suelo, sin poder mantenerme en pie.

Loki echa un vistazo al reloj y me mira con un toque de perversión, como si disfrutara viéndome así. Que bien pensado, no lo dudo.

—Deberías darte prisa, o los de la clase de la tarde te verán así.


End file.
